SAINT SEIYA - Over World
by ShainaLachesis
Summary: Para salvar a Seiya y al mundo, Saori viajó al pasado junto con los demás caballeros de bronce y se enfrentó definitivamente a Hades, sin embargo, esta serie de eventos en el pasado alterará para siempre el futuro. La historia da un nuevo comienzo, y ahora las cosas han cambiado para siempre.
1. PROLOGO

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son producto del Ingenio de Masami Kurumada. Todos los derechos a él le pertenecen.

* * *

PROLOGO: El Fin de la Guerra Santa

El momento culminante había llegado. Los caballeros miraron a Athena en busca de respuestas, y ella, dudándolo un poco, asintió. La orden de destruir la espada de Hades había sido emitida y debía ejecutarse lo antes posible. Athena bajó la mirada, inquieta sin saber por qué. Sintió sus dedos temblar.

La mano gentil del caballero de Andrómeda se posó con suavidad sobre el hombro de la diosa, tratando de no sobresaltarla. Cuando ella volteó, se encontró frente a frente con sus ojos verdes y profundos.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Saori-san?

La joven mujer se quedó enfrascada por un momento en sus pensamientos. No sabía cómo explicar este tenebroso sentimiento que la embargaba. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo que no le permitía disfrutar de este aparente momento de gloria.

\- Shun… ¿con esto será suficiente?

El joven sonrío. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Saori.

\- Ya no habrá ninguna espada que se clave en su pecho. Ni siquiera hay un Hades a quién combatir. Él estará bien, te lo aseguro.

Saori intentó sonreír, pero en su corazón sabía que algo malo estaba por venir, aunque no podía predecirlo con exactitud.

\- Debemos irnos. – Espetó una voz ronca y poco amigable.

Ninguno se atrevió a cuestionar al Caballero de Fénix. Los caballeros dorados se acercaron lentamente a Athena y con reverencia se postraron ante su presencia.

\- Gracias por su ayuda, señorita Saori. – Dijo con firmeza el Caballero de Aries – Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos. Prometemos encontrar a la Athena de nuestra época y protegerla tal como usted lo ha hecho con nosotros.

\- Seguramente aparecerá en cuanto me marche, Shion. Athena no puede reencarnar en dos cuerpos al mismo tiempo, así que para ello debo regresar a mi época. Pero, gracias por luchar, aún en su ausencia.

\- Hasta siempre, Athena. – Dijo el Caballero de Libra, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Caballeros de distintos siglos se despidieron, con la esperanza de reencontrarse en un futuro lejano. Por ahora, debían invocar de nuevo al dios Cronos y pedirle su ayuda para regresar al futuro distante. Al llegar a una amplia llanura, Saori y sus acompañantes llamaron a la deidad para saber cuál sería el resultado de su gran hazaña. La joven diosa aún aguardaba temerosa lo que habría de venir.

\- Saludos, mi hermosa Athena, y a ustedes, valientes mortales. Tal parece que han repetido su gloriosa victoria sobre Hades.

\- Así es, y queremos regresar a casa. – Respondió el Caballero Dragón.

\- Por favor, llévanos de vuelta, Cronos. – Pidió Saori con la voz temblorosa.

\- Oh, por supuesto… es lógico que no puedan seguir existiendo en este tiempo. Sin embargo, hay algo que debo decirles.

Todos se miraron de reojo, y finalmente volvieron sus ojos al dios y señor del tiempo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos, Cronos? – Preguntó el Caballero del Cisne.

El dios se carcajeó por unos segundos, antes de clavar sus fríos ojos en Athena.

\- Antes de que vinieran, te advertí que esto tendría un costo. Y no creas que sería algo tan barato como tu cabellera, joven Athena. Por supuesto que volverán a su época, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? - Interrumpió el Fénix con impaciencia – Ya dinos.

\- Deben saber, que a raíz de lo sucedido en ese siglo, el futuro ha cambiado en varios… No, en muchos aspectos. Cada uno regresará a ser quien es, porque hay cosas que están estipuladas por el destino, pero otras… no volverán a ser iguales nunca más. En el nuevo futuro la historia de ustedes habrá comenzado de nuevo, y ninguno podrá recordar al otro, ni las cosas que han vivido hasta ahora. Como supondrán, muchas de las circunstancias que les permitieron llegar hasta aquí no se repetirán nunca más. Hasta puede…

Cronos se detuvo a mirar a los extasiados personajes presentes. No podía dejar de disfrutar el horror en sus caras, especialmente en la de la diosa.

\- Hasta puede que no le profesen la misma lealtad a su diosa… – Sentenció.

\- Eso es imposible. – Replicó el chico de Andrómeda. – Somos Caballeros de Athena, y eso no cambiará. Estamos destinados a protegerla, aunque olvidemos lo que ha sucedido aquí. Volveremos al Santuario, de alguna u otra forma.

Cronos se carcajeó y los miró con una sonrisa maléfica.

\- Es hora de separarse.

En ese momento, una atmósfera de luz los envolvió y los caballeros rodearon a Athena, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más transparentes. Estaban a punto de desaparecer. Los ojos de Saori se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto no era justo. Sus amigos, sus preciosos amigos… ¿acaso volvería a encontrarse con ellos?

\- No tengas miedo, Saori… nos encontraremos de nuevo –Afirmó con convicción el caballero Dragón.

\- Así es. –Confirmó el caballero del Cisne.

\- Es nuestro destino. –Añadió el Fenix a secas.

\- No importa dónde estés… volveremos a encontrarte, Saori-san. –Repuso el caballero de Andrómeda con su infaltable sonrisa.

\- Gracias chicos, gracias por todo. –Correspondió la diosa con una sonrisa embargada entre las lágrimas.

Lentamente vio desaparecer a cada uno de sus caballeros, sintió un cansancio abrumador y finalmente fue como si se hubiese quedado profundamente dormida.


	2. LA RESOLUCIÓN DE ATHENA

CAPÍTULO 1. La Resolución de Athena

 _Mansión Kido_

\- ¡Señorita Saori! ¡Señorita Saori! –exclamaba Tatsumi tras la puerta.

Eran las 10:00 am y Saori aún no bajaba a desayunar. Preguntándose cuál era la razón para semejante demora, Tatsumi había ido personalmente a llamar a su puerta. Entre sus sueños, Saori alcanzó a escuchar esa voz tan familiar, y logró abrir sus ojos lentamente. Sentía un cansancio terrible, como si acabara de correr una maratón, pero su cuerpo se sentía ligeramente más pequeño y liviano.

\- ¡Estoy bien, Tatsumi! ¡Solo me quedé dormida! –gritó contestando a los insistentes golpes en la puerta.

\- Oh… disculpe, Señorita Saori. Pensé que le había pasado algo. Mil disculpas. El desayuno la espera en el comedor –contestó Tatsumi evidentemente apenado por su indiscreción.

Al sentarse en su cama se sintió extraña. Algo de todo esto le parecía confuso. Miró detenidamente las sábanas de color rosa, la mesita de noche en la que reposaba una revista de moda y sus pantuflas con orejas de conejo. Todo se veía tal como lo había dejado al irse a la cama. Se levantó perezosamente y se miró al espejo, observando el delicado rostro que le miraba perplejo al otro lado del vidrio.

"Athena" dijo un susurro en su cabeza. Los ojos de Saori se abrieron como platos. En un parpadeo observó vagamente los eventos sucedidos hace más de 200 años y entonces lo supo. Ella era la reencarnación de la diosa griega Athena. Su respiración se agitó de inmediato. Los pensamientos eran confusos en su mente. ¿Quién podía revelarle la verdad?

Rápidamente se vistió y en lugar de dirigirse al comedor, salió corriendo al despacho de su fallecido abuelo. Tatsumi la vio pasar corriendo y se apresuró a ir tras ella. La encontró rebuscando entre los papeles del viejo escritorio del Señor Kido, y se admiró del semblante decidido de la jovencita.

\- ¿Qué es lo que busca, Señorita Saori?

\- Tatsumi… ¿tienes idea de qué relación tuvo mi abuelo con… Athena? –su voz sonaba algo insegura. Pensó que Tatsumi la tomaría por loca, per el rostro del mayordomo la contempló con reverencia.

\- Señorita… por favor, sígame.

Saori no lo pensó dos veces, y acompañó al mayordomo que bajó lentamente las escaleras que conducían a una habitación bajo la primera planta de la mansión. Allí abrió con cuidado la puerta empolvada, y Saori logró ver al final del oscuro recinto una brillante armadura de oro: la sagrada armadura de Sagitario. La joven se acercó lentamente, casi embebida en el brillo de la armadura, como si hubiese entrado en trance.

\- Señorita Saori, lamento decirle que… usted en realidad no es la nieta del Señor Kido.

Saori lo volteó a mirar tranquilamente. No le sorprendía lo que acababa de revelarle, por el contrario, tenía una increíble curiosidad por saber qué era lo que diría a continuación.

\- Usted es… la reencarnación de la diosa Athena. El noble caballero que portó esta armadura le pidió en su lecho de muerte al Señor Kido que cuidara de usted. Dijo que su vida estaba en grave peligro, pero que era necesario que usted sobreviviera.

Saori volvió su mirada a la armadura. No podía entenderlo claramente, pero un profundo sentimiento de tristeza la embargó. Alguien había dado su vida para que ella viviera. Con un respeto casi indescriptible acercó su mano a la diadema de la armadura, y al tocarla su mente fue arrebatada en una especie de visión. El espíritu del caballero de Sagitario guió su mente hasta el Santuario y le enseñó que él no era el único que la protegería. Otros caballeros como él eran sus aliados.

\- Tatsumi… ¿dónde están los demás caballeros?

El hombre la miró perplejo. Estaba seguro de no haber mencionado en ningún momento que algunos chicos habían sido enviados a entrenar a los lugares más distantes del mundo para convertirse en los protectores de la diosa.

\- ¿Sabes algo de los demás caballeros? –Insistió la joven.

\- Están en sus respectivos lugares de entrenamiento, Señorita Saori.

\- Quiero verlos –Exigió la muchacha.

\- No es posible en este momento, Señorita.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ellos no saben que la reencarnación de Athena ya está en este mundo, y revelarlo ahora sería muy peligroso.

\- Necesito verlos. Haré que vengan a mí. No hay necesidad de revelarles mi identidad, solo debemos darles una razón para venir.

La angustia le consumía el pecho. No entendía por qué tenía esa absurda necesidad de ver a sus caballeros, pero haría lo que fuera por tenerlos frente a ella.

\- Vendrán para ganar esta armadura de oro –Sentenció.

Tatsumi la miró con inquietud, sin embargo, ante las órdenes de la joven heredera no tenía más opción que hacer lo que ella pedía.

 _Santuario, Grecia_

Había llegado el momento de la batalla decisiva. Un joven muchacho de cabello castaño se preparaba para la batalla que decidiría quién sería el digno heredero de la armadura de bronce. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad mientras se acomodaba las vendas de la mano.

\- ¡Seiya! ¡Ya es tiempo! –Lo llamó una voz femenina, dulce pero enérgica.

\- ¡Ya voy! –Contestó el joven de ojos chocolate.

Ambos se dirigieron al coliseo donde el gran Patriarca anunció la decisiva pelea.

\- Acaba con él. –Decretó su maestra.

Seiya asintió vigorosamente y se apresuró a lanzarse al coliseo. Su adversario era poderoso, mucho más grande que él y posiblemente más fuerte, pero tenía la suficiente confianza de vencerlo. Su maestra le había impuesto un duro entrenamiento en el que había aprendido más de lo que hubiese pensado. No la decepcionaría.

Con valentía enfrentó a su oponente. Sus ojos se clavaron en el gigante que tenía frente a él: Cassios. Hasta ahora se mantenía invicto. En sus anteriores enfrentamientos de entrenamiento Seiya no había sido capaz de derrotarlo, pero en esta ocasión tenía que ser diferente. No podía perder la armadura, era un lujo que no podía darse. Si regresaba a Japón sin la misma, el anciano Kido no permitiría que volviera a ver a su hermana Seika.

Cassios se abalanzó contra su contrincante con una fuerza difícil de igualar, haciendo retroceder a jovencito. El gigante río mostrando sus horribles dientes.

\- No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, _niñito_ –le escupió en tono burlón.

Por un momento la angustia se apoderó del muchacho, pero se armó de valor para enfrentarlo. Era ahora o nunca. Lanzó un par de golpes, aunque sin mucha eficacia, y en los segundos posteriores se vio aprisionado en las garras de su adversario.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Seiya! ¡Eso no es lo que te enseñé! –Escuchó gritar a su maestra.

Sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Se lo había repetido incansablemente: "Enciende tu cosmos". Una y otra vez, cada día, en todos los entrenamientos. Era algo que solo había logrado en contadas ocasiones, pero tenía muy claro que si no lo lograba ahora, su arduo entrenamiento sería en vano. Aún con la sensación de las manos de su contrincante aprisionándole la garganta, cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

"¡Enciéndete! ¡Enciéndete!" rogaba en su mente. Entonces lo percibió. Una onda de calor naciendo desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, inundando cada célula y tejido de su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus músculos y su cerebro. Sus piernas se tensaron, impulsándolo lejos de Cassios que lo miró consternado.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? –Gruñó ferozmente.

\- ¿Alguna vez… -Preguntó Seiya entre jadeos- has sentido el poder del Universo… fluyendo dentro de ti?

El rostro de Cassios anunció que no tenía clara la sensación a la que se refería su oponente. El muchacho de ojos chocolate sonrío. "Naciste bajo la constelación de Pegaso", se recordó a sí mismo. "¿Cómo era técnica que mencionó?" se preguntó, tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de su maestra. "Meteoros…"

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! –Gritó mientras concentraba todo el cosmos que podía en su puño derecho.

Fue como si su cuerpo se moviera solo. La energía fluyó a través de su brazo atestando repetidos golpes de fuerza incalculable en el abdomen y cabeza del gigante que en seguida quedó noqueado y fue a parar al suelo. Entre los jadeos del muchacho, la gente rompió en vítores al unísono. Seiya tomó aire. Lo había logrado.

\- Bien hecho, Seiya. –Dijo el Patriarca con mucha tranquilidad- Te has ganado el honor de ser el portador de la armadura de Pegaso. Es lo que estaba escrito en tu destino.

El chico sonrío a pesar de sus evidentes lesiones. Se volteó hacía su maestra y exclamó:

\- ¡Lo hice, Shaina! ¡Lo hice!

Su maestra le hizo una seña de evidente complacencia. Su alumno había demostrado la tenacidad que se necesitaba para ser un caballero. Se acercó a él y poniendo su mano en el hombro le dijo:

\- Ahora puedes ir a recuperar a tu hermana, pero recuerda, en cuanto la encuentres debes volver al Santuario. Ahora tu fidelidad está con este sagrado recinto de Athena.


	3. EL TORNEO GALÁCTICO

CAPÍTULO 2. El Torneo Galáctico.

 _Glacial del Norte, Siberia_

\- ¡Esto debe ser una broma! –espetó el joven de cabellos rubios, arrojando la carta que tenía en sus manos a la débil hoguera que calentaba su habitación.

No creía posible lo que sus ojos leían. ¿Un torneo para ganar una armadura dorada? ¡Menuda broma era esta! ¿Cómo se atrevían a semejante deshonra? Él mismo había entrenado por seis largos años con el fin de obtener una armadura de bronce, y ahora, de la nada, una jovencita opulenta le enviaba la invitación para concursar en un torneo de combates y obtener, en menos de una semana, el privilegio de portar una armadura dorada.

Lo único que le hacía mantener la ira en su lugar era la clara orden de su maestro de ir a eliminar a cualquier santo que aceptara participar en semejante estupidez. Haber sido escogido para tan grande misión lo hacía sentirse honrado, y al mismo tiempo algo temeroso. No estaba seguro de qué clase de santos se atreverían a ir a aquel enfrentamiento, tan solo sabía que de cualquier forma debía derrotarlos. No tardó en empacar las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban, y en poco tiempo se vio partiendo hacia su destino.

 _Una semana después. Tokio, Japón._

El viaje había sido agotador, especialmente transportando la enorme caja de piedra en la que se albergaba su armadura. En Japón todo era muy distinto a lo que él conocía. Si bien había pasado un par de años en un orfanato en esa misma ciudad, la mayor parte de su infancia y Juventud las había vivido en Siberia. Todo lo que conocía era el frío, las noches prolongadas y la serenidad. Tokio le parecía la ciudad más bulliciosa de todas y el ambiente comenzaba a irritarlo más de lo que hubiese querido. Al presentarse como participante del torneo en el coliseo preparado especialmente para el evento, su equipaje y cosas fueron recibidas y ubicadas en una habitación privada. Sus ojos se llenaron de ira al ver que las personas del común estaban pagando las entradas para el show. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto odio contra alguien como lo tuvo por Saori Kido, y juró en su corazón nunca perdonarle aquella infamia.

 _Mansión Kido_

\- Los preparativos están listos, Señorita Saori.

\- Gracias Tatsumi.

La chica de cabellos lilas tomó aire. Sabía que probablemente esto que estaba haciendo no era lo más correcto, pero no sabía de qué otro modo podía conseguir que los caballeros vinieran a ella. En un principio había pensado en hacer el evento incluso transmitido a través de la televisión, pero pensándolo bien, era demasiado exponerse de esas forma, aún más sabiendo que los enemigos que habían intentado asesinarla podrían aún estar con vida. Por otro lado, permitir la entrada del público era algo que hacía más atractivo el jugoso premio, pues no solo se obtendría un objeto material, sino también la fama entre aquellos que presenciaran la hazaña.

Hasta ahora todos los participantes invitados, excepto dos, se habían presentado y estaban ya instalados en sus habitaciones. Los faltantes eran el caballero de Pegaso, y el otro el de Dragón. La puerta sonó, era una de las criadas de la mansión.

\- Señorita, hay un joven que insiste en verla esperando a la entrada de la mansión. Se hace llamar Seiya y exige ser atendido de inmediato…

\- ¡Déjalo entrar! –interrumpió Saori, sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba. La mujer, sorprendida del repentino proceder de su ama, procedió a cumplir la orden recibida en completo silencio.

Saori sintió que un nudo se atoraba en su garganta. El nombre que había mencionado la criada le había hecho erizar la piel, y tensar cada músculo. Algo dentro de ella le pedía con urgencia recibir aquella inesperada visita. Escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo y se puso de pie tras del escritorio de su honorable abuelo. Su boca se secó cuando vio al joven que entraba por la puerta. Su mirada denotaba un resentimiento incontenible, aunque la serenidad de su rostro contrastaba enormemente con ello.

\- Señorita Kido, su criada me ha dicho que es imposible que me presente ante el Señor Kido y que es usted la única que puede atenderme.

\- En efecto, joven… Seiya. –Masculló su nombre sintiendo que su corazón se desbordaba.- Mi abuelo falleció hace cinco años en un accidente aéreo.

La mirada del caballero se nubló de inmediato, pero su resignación duró solo un par de segundos. Volviendo a fijar la mirada en la jovencita, levantó sonoramente la voz.

\- Su abuelo me prometió que al obtener la sagrada armadura de Pegaso me permitiría estar de nuevo con mi hermana. Por el honor que le tiene al nombre de su familia, le pido que por favor mantenga esa promesa para conmigo.

A pesar de haber escogido cuidadosamente sus palabras, su voz sonaba exigente. La muchacha se sintió un poco intimidada por el joven. Era decididamente audaz y estaba segura de que aún si ella se negaba, buscaría hacer cumplir su petición a como diera lugar.

\- ¡Tatsumi! –llamó de un grito, a lo que el mayordomo acudió presto.

\- ¿Qué desea, señorita Saori?

\- Ayúdale al joven a averiguar el paradero de su hermana.

\- Pero señorita, pensé que este muchacho vendría como participante del torneo.

\- ¿Qué torneo? –Masculló el Pegaso.

\- El torneo en el que los caballeros lucharán para obtener una armadura de oro. –Contestó Tatsumi inocentemente.

La mirada del caballero se posó directamente en la joven, en una expresión que mezclaba enojo y al mismo tiempo desprecio.

\- ¿Te atreves a ofrecer una armadura dorada como premio? Ni siquiera debe ser real. Los caballeros que hayan venido a eso deben ser los más tontos del mundo.

\- Es real. –Contestó la joven de inmediato.

Los ojos cafés del caballero se posaron en los ojos aguamarina de la muchacha procurando buscar la verdad en ellos y por un leve momento sintió una especie de conexión que lo embriagó por completo. Su mente le decía que aquello era ridículo, pero en lo más profundo de su conciencia, algo le decía que le creyera.

\- Si participas en el torneo, prometo ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana. –Ofreció amablemente la chica.

\- Lo haré solo porque quiero comprobar que la armadura que tienes en tu poder es verdadera. Lo de mi hermana es una promesa que debes mantener como heredera del viejo Kido.

La tosca respuesta del caballero tomó por sorpresa a la muchacha. Aunque no recordaba haber sido tratada con tanta insolencia jamás, no pudo sentir ningún tipo de resentimiento hacia el muchacho. Seguramente el entrenamiento que había sufrido para obtener la armadura de bronce había calado demasiado fuerte en su carácter.

 _Coliseo del Torneo Galáctico_

La ansiedad embargaba el pecho de Saori mientras se preparaba para dar el discurso inaugural del torneo. Su breve encuentro matutino con el caballero Pegaso le había propiciado serias dudas de si esta era una forma correcta de proceder. ¿Acaso los demás caballeros invitados pensarían de la misma forma que él? Eso era algo que no había previsto. Las luces sobre ella le hicieron saber que ya era hora, y haciendo caso omiso al discurso que ya había preparado y ensayado, dejó que las palabras fluyeran en ese momento.

\- Sean todos bienvenidos al Torneo Galáctico. Mi nombre es Saori Kido, y soy la organizadora de este magno evento que reúne a un grupo de guerreros que han sido entrenados alrededor del mundo. Cada uno de ellos es portador de una armadura de bronce, sin embargo, han venido hasta esta arena a medirse para saber cuál de ellos es merecedor de la más noble armadura. La armadura de Oro…

La muchacha percibió la mirada del caballero Pegaso y de otros tantos. No todos estaban del todo de acuerdo con sus palabras. Debía arriesgarse a hacer un movimiento que los retuviera, al menos hasta que pudiera revelarles que ella era la reencarnación de Athena.

\- Los he convocado aquí… bajo la autoridad que me ha sido otorgada por la misma Athena.

Sabía que se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Algunos caballeros quedaron perplejos ante sus palabras, sin embargo, dos de ellos parecían seguir mirándola con notable odio: Seiya de Pegaso y Hyoga de Cisne. Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera mencionar algo, el público había prorrumpido en aplausos.

La primera pelea fue anunciada y los caballeros de Shun de Andrómeda y Ban de León Menor subieron al escenario, ambos despojados de sus respectivas armaduras, pues las reglas así lo establecían. El menor, de cabellos verdes como la esmeralda se apreciaba notablemente inquieto. En su interior, nunca había gustado de la lucha, sin embargo todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en su lugar de entrenamiento habían hecho que su corazón se volviera firme. Por su lado, Ban, un muchacho varios años mayor, se veía seguro de sí mismo, creyendo que su diferencia en años de entrenamiento le daría la ventaja definitiva.

\- Ven aquí pequeño. Prometo que solo voy a noquearte, y tal vez, a chamuscarte un poco.

\- No me subestimes solo por ser menor que tú. –Respondió el menor desafiante.

El león río y de inmediato encendió su cosmos. La multitud permaneció en silencio. Era algo que no acostumbra verse todos los días. Shun apenas pudo esquivar el repentino ataque de su oponente, pero en una rápida reacción encendió su cosmos de igual forma. La gente le aplaudió. La furia de Ban se apoderó de él; el público claramente se compadecía del pequeño, pero eso no iba a impedir que él disminuyera la fuerza de sus ataques. Andrómeda, totalmente intimidado por los gritos de la multitud tan solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques.

\- ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Shun! –Escuchó desde la banca de los demás caballeros.

Aquella voz era inconfundible, sin duda alguna era la de su hermano Ikki. El reencuentro de ambos gracias al torneo había sido más que emotivo, pese a que el carácter de ambos había cambiado por completo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Sus ánimos impulsaron al joven a encender aún más su cosmos, y Ban entendió que le había desestimado. Shun lanzó una ráfaga de cosmos que hizo caer al león y lo dejó completamente aturdido. Luego saltó sobre él y le atestó un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo terminó de noquear. La confusión de la gente era increíble. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?


	4. LA APARICIÓN DEL DRAGÓN

CAPÍTULO 3. La aparición del Dragón.

A estas alturas, Hyoga ya no podía aguantar más semejante humillación. Desde la misma inauguración se había dado cuenta que no era el único con ese sentimiento. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice al Pegaso y supo que se sentía de la misma forma, por lo que le llamó con una seña. Entre tanto que el Caballero Fénix ofrecía una efusiva felicitación a su hermano, y el caballero del León Menor era retirado por el personal paramédico, aprovechó para dar inicio a la conversación.

\- Tú sabes que esto es un embuste, ¿no es así, Pegaso? –la respuesta vino en forma de un asentimiento silencioso.

\- ¿Quién es tu maestro? –inquirió Hyoga.

\- Shaina de Ofiuco –contestó Seiya sin más detalles.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? –insistió el rubio.

\- Del Santuario.

\- Como lo pensé. Tú y yo somos los únicos que conocemos el sistema del Santuario y la forma de obtener una armadura dorada. Esa mujer es una impostora. Él único que tiene la autoridad de Athena para asignar las armaduras doradas es…

\- El patriarca –interrumpió Seiya.

\- Correcto –confirmó Hyoga.

\- Tenemos que detener esta tontería. Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin nuestra armadura, usando nuestro cosmos, va a terminar en la muerte de alguno de nosotros, y probablemente por una armadura que ni siquiera sea real.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, porque el siguiente enfrentamiento anunció que los dos interlocutores se enfrentarían, y ambos se miraron con determinación. Subieron al escenario y la gente los aplaudió, pero lo que vino a continuación, era algo que nadie se esperaba.

El rubio se agachó con una rodilla en tierra para poner sus manos en el suelo del escenario, que comenzó a congelarse de inmediato, y el frío se extendió al resto del coliseo. Entre tanto, el castaño infló su cosmos y le dio la orden al público de abandonar el lugar, a menos que quisieran morir. Ante semejante amenaza, y observando como todo se iba congelando a su alrededor, la gente no tuvo más opción que salir huyendo. La mirada del Pegaso se posó directamente en los demás participantes, que ya habían encendido su cosmos, pero atónitos ante lo sucedido y viendo el caos general, habían permanecido sin actuar.

\- ¡Todos aquí han sido engañados por esa mujer! –exclamó señalando al estrado del que Tatsumi intentaba llevarse a la joven Saori.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó el Fénix, visiblemente irritado.

\- Pegaso, déjame explicar a mí –pidió Hyoga en un tono mucho más sereno-. Escuchen, sé que lo que hemos hecho parece una locura, pero la verdadera ofensa es la que nos ha hecho esa mujer. Mírense y díganme si no estuvieron todos ustedes en el orfanato Kido, en esta misma ciudad. ¿No les parece extraño que solo estemos aquí diez caballeros de bronce? Si esto fuera algo oficial deberían estar todos los caballeros.

Las miradas de los caballeros se mezclaron y enseguida los cosmos disminuyeron.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, señorita Kido? –gritó Nachi de Lobo, en un aullido que repercutió por todo el coliseo.

Pese a la agitación, Saori no había permitido que Tatsumi se la llevara. Su semblante estaba completamente blanco.

\- Yo… debo decirles la verdad. Aunque esperaba hacerlo al final de esta noche, porque pensé que si lo hacía antes se marcharían sin escucharme.

\- ¿Entonces hay una explicación para esto? –exigió Seiya, sintiendo de nuevo esa intensa conexión que lo obligaba a escucharla.

\- Es cierto que todos ustedes estuvieron en el orfanato Kido –la voz de Saori comenzaba a quebrarse, pero decidió seguir-. Y que todos ustedes fueron enviados a ser entrenados como caballeros por mi abuelo. La razón por la que él los envió es que… -tragó saliva antes de atestar el golpe- Yo soy Athena.

\- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? –Gruñó Jabú de Unicornio.- ¿Qué TÚ eres Athena? No nos hagas reír.

\- ¿Nos crees idiotas? Todos sabemos que Athena reposa en el Santuario –replicó Hyoga.

\- Pero… ¡La armadura de Sagitario! ¡Todos la vieron! –contestó Saori angustiada.

\- La armadura de Sagitario está perdida –sentenció Seiya con una voz sepulcral.- Y aún si fuese la real, todos saben que su portador fue un traidor que intentó asesinar a la diosa Athena cuando era una bebé.

Los rostros de los demás caballeros, incluso el de Hyoga, giraron en dirección del castaño, atónitos por lo que acababan de escuchar. Saori se quedó de piedra, y entonces Tatsumi tomó la vocería.

\- Eso es imposible. El Caballero que dejó a la señorita Saori en brazos del Señor Kido nos encomendó que cuidáramos de ella, puesto que el verdadero traidor estaba en el mismísimo Santuario. Hemos cuidado de ella y los enviamos a ustedes a prepararse para que fuesen sus guardianes.

Las cosas parecían estar fuera de control, hasta que el silencio se materializó entre todos cuando sintieron las vibraciones emanando de la caja de Pandora que contenía las piezas de la armadura de Sagitario. El espíritu de Aioros seguía emitiendo su cosmos a través de la misma y Saori tuvo que contener las lágrimas ante aquel acontecimiento.

\- No es posible… -susurró Seiya para sí mismo.- La armadura… es real.

\- ¿Sorprendidos? –preguntó un joven de cabellos negros y ojos aguamarina. Evidentemente acababa de llegar, dado que aún traía la caja de piedra sobre sus hombros-. Y aún no han escuchado la peor parte.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el caballero de Dragón, mientras este se dirigía lentamente hasta el estrado en donde la joven diosa intentaba mantener la compostura. Depositó suavemente la armadura en el suelo y poniendo rodilla en tierra, hizo reverencia ante ella.

\- Mis respetos están con usted, Señorita Athena. Sepa que aunque sea el único que le crea, y deba defenderla sólo de todos estos caballeros, mi lealtad está con usted.

Los ojos del resto de caballeros se posaron sobre el recién llegado. A pesar de seguir completamente confundidos, no había uno solo que no quisiera escuchar una explicación de parte del recién llegado.

\- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Hyoga en tono inquisidor.

\- Mi nombre es Shiryu, caballero de Dragón. Entrenado a los pies del Maestro Dohko. Mi anciano Maestro me advirtió de todo el caos que causaría toda esta situación. He venido para aclarar el asunto, ya que, aunque la Señorita Saori los convocó con las mejores intenciones, era muy seguro que la mayoría de ustedes desconocieran la verdad y la tomaran por una impostora. Es mi deber, por lo tanto, informarles que lo que la joven Athena y su sirviente les han dicho es totalmente cierto.

\- ¿Y cuál es entonces la peor parte? –preguntó el Fénix riendo irónicamente.

\- Ciertamente la peor parte es que el verdadero traidor de Athena no es otro que el Gran Patriarca.

La tensión regresó sobre los caballeros. Ninguno tenía muy claro qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, ni siquiera los dos alborotadores.

\- Yo me largo de este lugar –gruñó de nuevo el Unicornio-. Todos ustedes están completamente locos. Tanto que la nieta del viejo Kido sea Athena, como que el Patriarca haya traicionado el Santuario, son hechos igualmente ridículos.

Otros tantos caballeros concordaron con Jabú, y mirándose entre ellos decidieron retirarse. Solo cinco de ellos se quedaron: Seiya de Pegaso, Hyoga de Cisne, Ikki de Fénix, Shun de Andrómeda y Shiryu de Dragón. La tensión era tan densa que podría haberse cortado con una daga. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

El primero en actuar fue el Cisne. Tomando aire, recogió su caja de pandora y se retiró, no sin antes sentenciar que este no sería su último encuentro. El caballero de Pegaso lo secundó, siguiéndolo con la misma actitud. Por su parte, los hermanos se habían mirado el uno al otro, pensando que tal vez debían escuchar todo lo que el caballero de Dragón y la señorita Saori tenían que decir.

\- Gracias por quedarse –susurró Saori, realmente aliviada de que no se hubiese originado una batalla campal.

\- Vamos a escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir, Dragón –espetó gruñonamente el peliazul.

\- Y también lo que usted quiere decirnos, Señorita Saori –dijo Shun amablemente.

\- Usted primero –dijo Shiryu suavemente, dirigiéndose a la muchacha.

\- Bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo? –Su nerviosismo casi rayaba en el pánico-. Como ya les dije, los cité aquí para darles a conocer que soy la reencarnación de Athena. Yo misma lo desconocía hasta hace poco. Fue Tatsumi quien me lo confirmó y quien me mostró la armadura que mi abuelo guardaba celosamente. El día que entré en contacto con la armadura me fue revelado que como diosa tenía un grupo de caballeros destinado a protegerme, pero que en algún momento algunos de ellos habían traicionado su voto y habían procurado matarme. El caballero portador de esta armadura dorada fue quien me salvó, aunque en el proceso terminó mortalmente herido y por eso me dejó a cargo de mi abuelo adoptivo.

Shiryu asintió confirmando la versión de la joven, y luego prosiguió con el relato.

\- Mi anciano Maestro es un gran conocedor de los sucesos que se han desarrollado en el Santuario. Él mismo supo de la traición por parte del Gran Patriarca y de algunos de los caballeros del más alto rango, sin embargo nada pudo hacer debido a su avanzada edad. También tenía el presentimiento de que la diosa seguía con vida, aunque desconocía su paradero. Mi llegada a China confirmó sus sospechas, aunque aún ignoro de qué forma lo supo. Él me advirtió que debía venir a defenderla y confirmar su historia, puesto que nadie le creería.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Shun? –preguntó Ikki celosamente.

\- Pienso que el cosmos de la Señorta Saori, a pesar de ser casi imperceptible, es el más dulce que haya sentido jamás.

La respuesta del peliverde los dejó a todos un poco confundidos.

\- ¿Acaso ninguno lo percibió? Cuando la armadura de oro comenzó a agitarse, el cosmos de la señorita se puso en evidencia como respuesta –aclaró sonriente. Shiryu correspondió de la misma forma.

\- Sí Shun lo dice, yo lo creo –sentenció el Fénix, alzándose de hombros.


	5. MAESTROS

CAPÍTULO 4. Maestros

 _Mongolia, 12 días después_

 _-_ No puedo creer que esté regresando a Grecia sin mi hermana –gruñó el caballero Pegaso.

\- Debemos informar los sucesos en el Santuario –respondió Hyoga sin prestar demasiada atención a las quejas del castaño.

Ambos habían decidido buscar a sus respectivos maestros para aclarar las dudas que les había acarreado el encuentro en Japón. Ahora se encontraban a mitad de un viaje que duraba casi un mes, de vuelta a Atenas.

\- Seiya, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que dijiste del caballero de Sagitario? ¿De qué fue un traidor?

\- Ya te he contestado esa pregunta cómo mil veces, Hyoga. Te digo que _sí_. Mi maestra no hace más que refunfuñar porque su hermano se convirtió en el caballero de Leo y dice que ninguno de esa familia debería volver a ser admitido como santo de Athena.

\- Tu maestra suena bastante irritante –dijo el rubio en un tono muy serio.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es tu maestro entonces?

\- Bastante sereno, aunque muy firme. Me sorprendió un poco que me enviara a matar a otros caballeros, pero en su momento tuve la seguridad de que era lo correcto. Siempre he pensado que es alguien muy justo, por eso no dudé ni un momento de su voluntad.

\- Bueno, si mi maestra hubiera sabido de ese torneo me habría dado exactamente la misma orden… creo.

El caballero del Cisne asintió. Por un momento tuvo algo de temor al no haber ejecutado la orden que se le había dado, sin embargo, recordar las vibraciones de la armadura de Sagitario y las palabras del Dragón le causaban una seria conmoción. Algo no encajaba completamente. Por ahora no tenía una mejor opción que buscar a su maestro en el Santuario e informarle de los acontecimientos.

 _Santuario, Grecia, 15 días después_

Los jóvenes caballeros se aproximaron a la entrada del Santuario. A pesar de lo largo del viaje, ambos se encontraban en perfecto estado y la noticia de su llegada no tardó en esparcirse entre los soldados rasos y sirvientes del santuario. Ambos se dirigieron a la Casa de Ofiuco, ubicada en la llanura que precedía a la montaña en la que estaban incrustados los doce templos zodiacales. La llamada de Seiya a su puerta no tomó por sorpresa a la dueña, puesto que horas atrás había percibido el cosmos de su alumno aproximarse, pero lo que sí la dejó totalmente desconcertada fue la persona que le acompañaba.

\- Creí que me habías dicho que tenías una _hermana_ , no un _hermano_ … -dijo en son de broma, aunque a Hyoga no le hizo nada de gracia.

\- Shaina, sé que me fui a Japón por esa razón, pero el caballero que me acompaña y yo tenemos algo importante para informar a todo el santuario.

La maestra percibió un tono de preocupación muy poco usual en la voz de su alumno, por lo que los hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras de sí de un solo golpe.

\- Los escucho.

\- Para empezar, te presento a Hyoga. Él es el caballero que porta la armadura del Cisne, dice que su maestro se encuentra ahora mismo aquí en el santuario, aunque desconoce su ubicación exacta.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu maestro, _niño_?

Hyoga volvió a sentir que la vena de su sien palpitaba irritada. Parecía que su predicción sobre la maestra de Seiya no había sido tan desacertada después de todo.

\- Camus.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Eso significa que eres experto en enfriar bebidas? –Río Shaina, en una broma que solo a ella le hacía gracia.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de las habilidades de Hyoga, Shaina? –preguntó Seiya con curiosidad.

\- Su maestro es el caballero de Acuario. –confirmó Shaina.

\- Wow. Nunca me dijiste que tu maestro era un dorado, Hyoga.

El rostro de sorpresa del rubio puso en evidencia que desconocía por completo aquel dato. Nunca se habría imaginado haber sido instruido a los pies de un caballero dorado.

\- ¿ _No lo sabías_? –preguntó Shaina, de nuevo en ese tono que tanto irritaba al Cisne.

\- No, no lo sabía –respondió tajante.

\- ¿Y bien? Todavía no me dicen qué fue lo que los trajo hasta el Santuario –inquirió la joven maestra.

\- Shaina, cuando llegué a Japón fui invitado a un torneo que estaba organizando la nieta del viejo Kido, ya sabes, el viejo loco que me envió aquí a Grecia, aprovechándose de que yo era huérfano. Y no vas a creer lo que pasó, fue indignante, estaba furioso. Fue demasiado absurdo, y no estaba seguro de qué…

\- ¡Ya Seiya, desembucha de una vez! –exclamó Shaina. ¡Como detestaba que Seiya le diera tantas vueltas al asunto!

\- ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó el castaño, reconociendo inmediatamente su falta.- Resulta que el viejo Kido se murió hace cinco años, y su nieta me dijo que para recuperar a Seika debía participar en un torneo cuyo premio era una armadura dorada. Por supuesto que…

\- ¿Una armadura dorada? –interrumpió Shaina irritada.

Hyoga estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. ¿Acaso esa mujer no sabía de modales? Seiya, por su parte, parecía estar acostumbrado y sin discusiones prosiguió con el relato.

\- Sí, Shaina. Por supuesto que eso me pareció sospechoso, por lo que decidí ir para confirmar por mí mismo si era cierto que tenían una armadura dorada, y resultó ser la armadura perdida de Sagitario…

\- ¿La armadura de ese maldito traidor?

El Cisne estaba harto. Esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

\- Esperaré afuera –dijo poniéndose de pie. No podía seguir soportando las interrupciones de la santo de plata. Detestaba a la gente que no puede escuchar en silencio. Su maestro jamás habría sido tan mal educado.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Hyoga? –preguntó el Pegaso desconcertado por su reacción.

\- Déjalo, Seiya. A lo mejor quiere disfrutar un poco del clima cálido del mediterráneo.

Fue la gota que rebasó la copa. El ojiazul se retiró de la casa, dando un golpazo a la puerta. Shaina no dijo nada y Seiya solo se encogió de hombros, para luego continuar. Al término del relato, la maestra estaba tan ofendida como su aprendiz y se excusó para poder prepararse lo antes posible con el objetivo de entrevistarse con el Patriarca ese mismo día. Ya el castaño sabía lo que venía, así que salió tranquilamente del recinto para encontrarse con un Hyoga que, a pesar de no querer aceptarlo, de verdad estaba disfrutando del clima.

\- ¿Y tú maestra?

\- Se va a preparar para ir ante el Patriarca. También dijo que antes pasaría por la casa de Acuario a contarle a tu maestro lo que nos pasó. Te manda decir que no te preocupes por no haber cumplido su orden, que ella se va a hacer cargo.

\- ¿Realmente se puede confiar en ella, Seiya? –preguntó el rubio sintiendo que todo podría salir peor si era esa mujer la que le contaba a su noble maestro las razones de haber fallado en su misión.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ella es la encargada de la seguridad del Santuario. ¡Después de los caballeros dorados no hay caballero más fuerte que ella! –afirmó el castaño dándole unas palmadas en la espalda que casi le hacen salir los pulmones.

Esas palabras no tranquilizaron del todo al Cisne, pero trató de mantener la calma.

\- ¿Y por qué te saliste de la casa?

\- Shaina nunca deja que la vea sin la máscara. Es una ley rara de las amazonas –dijo Seiya entre risas.

Tras casi media hora de espera, la mujer salió portando su impecable armadura. No era habitual que ella se presentara ante el patriarca sin ser llamada, por lo que llegar allí con su traje de entrenamiento habría resultado muy vergonzoso. Su alumno se ofreció a acompañarla, a lo que ella contestó con una negativa. Y pronto la vieron dirigirse hacia las escalinatas que conducían a las doce casas y al aposento del Patriarca.

Shaina no tomó demasiado reparo en explicaciones vanas con los caballeros dorados que custodiaban los templos, sencillamente argumentó que era imperante encontrarse con el Patriarca, ante lo que ellos cedieron naturalmente. Ninguno tenía en baja estima a la mujer que había ganado el derecho de dirigir la seguridad de todo el Santuario. Al llegar a la undécima casa, solicitó la presencia del caballero Acuariano, quien salió a recibirla un poco sorprendido por su visita.

\- ¿Shaina? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y además… vistiendo tu armadura…

\- Necesito hablar contigo, Camus. Tu discípulo y el mío acaban de llegar de Japón, y traen noticias no muy agradables.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el Acuariano, a lo que la amazona respondió contándole todo tal y como Seiya se lo había explicado.

Camús se tomó la noticia con más calma, después de todo él ya sabía con anterioridad la existencia de dicho torneo, aunque le extrañó mucho el resto del relato. Pidió que Shaina le esperara mientras se dirigía a invocar su sagrada armadura y así estar igualmente presentable ante el Patriarca. Minutos más tarde ambos pasaron la casa de Piscis y llegaron al Templo que se erigía en lo más alto de la montaña.

\- Tu discípulo es muy perspicaz. Logró persuadir al mío de hacer una revuelta –anotó Shaina antes de entrar.

Camus sonrió ligeramente ante el inesperado comentario con cierto grado de satisfacción.

\- Desearía poder decir lo mismo del tuyo –contestó el dorado de forma bromista.

\- Puede que Seiya no sea tan brillante como tu aprendiz, pero precisamente por eso no habría dudado en matarlos a todos si se lo hubiese ordenado.

El acuariano la miró de reojo al darse cuenta que estaba pidiendo su condescendencia para con Hyoga.

\- De acuerdo. No seré tan duro con él. Ahora vamos con el Patriarca.


	6. LA ORDEN DEL PATRIARCA

CAPÍTULO 5. La Orden del Patriarca

La noticia de que dos caballeros solicitaban su presencia fue llevada de inmediato. Sin embargo, el hombre que ostentaba aquel título no se apresuró en atenderlos. Estaba en medio de uno de sus largos baños en las termas y a juzgar por el aspecto de sus ojos, se notaba que no había dormido en días. Sus episodios de lucidez eran tan escasos, que temía cada vez que la noche se acercaba, pues la maldición que llevaba con él era más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Muchas veces había llorado amargamente, pensando en que bajo sus órdenes la pequeña reencarnación de Athena y uno de los Caballeros más valerosos del Santuario habían muerto. En todas partes corría la versión de que el Centauro había sido el traidor, y todos habían cuestionado en innumerables ocasiones que a su hermano se le hubiese asignado una armadura dorada. Esa había sido una de las pocas veces en que su mente despejada le había permitido hacer algo que compensara sus errores.

Luego de algunos minutos de cavilación se puso en pie y de se vistió con sus ropas sacerdotales. Cubrió su rostro con el casco que le coronaba como Patriarca del Santuario de Athena y se encaminó hacia el gran salón en donde se ubicaba el trono del Patriarca. Al sentarse en él sintió como se nublaba su mente. Las cosas eran confusas de nuevo. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse lúcido, ordeno con un gesto de su mano que los caballeros hablaran. El caballero dorado tomó la palabra.

\- Gran Patriarca, la Santo de Ofiuco y yo nos dirigimos ante usted para informarle de algunos infortunados acontecimientos. En breves palabras: Hay una jovencita japonesa, de nombre Saori Kido, que ha tenido la osadía de proclamar que es la reencarnación de Athena. Pero lo más incómodo de todo, es que al parecer tiene en su poder una armadura dorada, la desaparecida Sagitario…

El Patriarca sintió una punzada en su cabeza al escuchar que mencionaban la armadura de Sagitario. La cólera comenzó a arder en su sangre, sin embargo, la parte racional le decía que debía mantener la calma.

\- Es posible que sea alguna treta de un enemigo del Santuario, y que la armadura sea tan solo una vil imitación –concluyó el acuariano.

\- Eso no puede ser cierto –interrumpió la Santo de Ofiuco.- Con todo respeto, Gran patriarca, he entrenado muy bien a mi discípulo y él corroboró que la armadura emitía un cosmos muy intenso. Al igual que el discípulo de mi compañero. Ambos fueron testigos presenciales de lo sucedido.

Camus dio un largo suspiro, antes de intervenir nuevamente.

\- No podemos confiar en el juicio de dos jovencitos que acaban de obtener su armadura de bronce. Pudieron haber sido fácilmente engañados, sobre todo si mi conclusión es cierta.

Ambos miraron a su superior, esperando sus conclusiones y órdenes. La mente nublada del Patriarca de nuevo se hizo al timón de sus razonamientos y terminó por darle la razón al caballero dorado.

\- Es obviamente una impostora, posiblemente la armadura también sea falsa. Shaina, te encargo a ti que escojas un equipo de caballeros para que hagan la investigación pertinente acerca de la veracidad de la armadura. En caso de ser falsa, elimínenla junto a los blasfemos. En caso de ser la verdadera tráiganla de vuelta al Santuario, y de igual modo, maten a los que se han atrevido a injuriar a nuestra Señora…

En medio de la confusión de pensamientos del patriarca, un impulso le punzó la sien. No podía hacer esto, necesitaba tener frente a frente a esa chica. ¿Acaso sería ella la bebé que hacía 13 años había enviado a matar? Una pizca de esperanza iluminó la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumido y antes de que los caballeros dieran por terminada la entrevista, alcanzó a musitar:

\- Pero a la chica, tráiganla con vida.

Camús frunció el ceño con intriga, Shaina sencillamente se limitó a aceptar la orden y a pedir el permiso de su superior para retirarse, el cual fue concedido de inmediato, debido a la condición en la que se encontraba el Patriarca. El dorado, sin embargo, guardó cierta reserva ante tal orden, sin entender muy bien de qué iba todo esto, pero confiando en la sabiduría del representante de Athena en la tierra. El silencio entre el acuariano y la serpiente reinó hasta el momento de su despedida en la onceava casa y todo rastro de la reciente interacción entre los dos se desvaneció.

 _Coliseo del Santuario_

Hacía poco más de una hora que Shaina había arrastrado a Seiya y a Hyoga hacia el coliseo del Santuario tras haber mandado llamar a otros tantos caballeros. Lógicamente la convocación no podría haber sido respondida de inmediato, ya que cada uno de los solicitados tendría que resolver sus asuntos pendientes e ir en busca de su armadura, pero para Shaina la tardanza más allá de los treinta minutos era una grave ofensa contra su persona. Hyoga seguía pensando que aquella mujer no tenía sentido común y se admiraba de ver como Seiya permanecía impasible ante los gruñidos de su maestra y había vuelto a poner esa expresión seria que tanto le llamaba la atención. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, el rubio volvió a dirigirle la palabra al Pegaso.

\- ¿Siempre es así? Quiero decir… Shaina.

\- Ella es muy seria cuando se trata de las cosas del Santuario –respondió Seiya sin quitar un momento la mirada de su mentora. Su voz tenía un tinte muy distinto al habitual.

Hyoga no se atrevió a preguntar más, sin embargo fue el mismo castaño el que prosiguió con la conversación.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando. Cuando llegué a Grecia también creí que estaba loca. Su forma exagerada de reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba relacionado con el Santuario me parecía de fanáticos, sin embargo con el tiempo he llegado a entenderla. Al fin y al cabo, el Santuario es lo único que tenemos…

El semblante del castaño se sumergió en un sentimiento que solo él mismo entendía y que le hizo recordar a Hyoga que todo cuanto había conocido en su infancia le había sido arrebatado por el destino. Incluso su madre le había sido negada por la misma muerte, y ahora lo único que le daba sentido a su vida era ser un Caballero de Athena. Por un breve momento creyó comprender a Seiya y a su maestra.

\- Supongo que cada persona lo asume a su manera –concluyó.

Finalmente los demás caballeros se presentaron ante una molesta Ofiuco que no hacía más que reprenderlos por su falta de entusiasmo ante las órdenes directas del patriarca. Entre los convocados se encontraban algunos caballeros de plata y otros tantos de bronce, aparentemente alumnos de los primeros. Shaina les instruyó acerca de su partida que se efectuaría a primera hora de la mañana el día siguiente. Todos se comprometieron a estar a tiempo, una afirmación que la joven maestra recibió con gran regocijo, antes de despedirlos a todos.

\- Vamos a casa, Seiya –le dijo finalmente al alumno cuando todos se hubieron retirado.

El castaño pasó sus ojos intermitentemente de su maestra a su compañero de armas, no pudiendo decidirse por completo.

\- Tu _amiguito_ también puede venir –informó Shaina. De nuevo Hyoga sintió que la arrogancia le llenaba el pecho.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Seiya. Puedo buscar donde pasar la noche.

Sin decir más el caballero de Cisne se retiró, dejando únicamente a maestra y alumno en el coliseo. Seiya bajó la mirada. No era que le disgustara quedarse a solas con ella, pero habría preferido no causarle ninguna molestia a Hyoga.

\- Shaina… podrías haber sido un poco más amable.

\- No es necesario, Seiya. Escuché a los sirvientes de la casa de Acuario cuando dijeron que vendrían a buscarlo para que pase la noche allá.

La cara del Pegaso no tenía precio. Era una mezcla entre asombro y desdén. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que tomar las decisiones por su cuenta, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de informarle? La siguió silenciosamente hasta la casa de Ofiuco, en donde ella le sirvió algo de pan de nueces con té. No era la mejor combinación, pero luego del ajetreo del día tampoco es que estuviera tan mal.

\- ¿No vas a comer conmigo? –preguntó el muchacho.

\- Sabes que para comer tengo que…

\- Quitarte la máscara. Ya lo sé. ¿Nunca vas a dejar que te vea?

\- Comeré más tarde –replicó la joven, haciendo caso omiso a la última pregunta.

Seiya la observó retirarse a su habitación. Sabía que su lugar estaba en una vieja litera que solía extender en la habitación contigua, pero hoy no le apetecía dormir allí. De hecho, dudaba mucho de sí podría conciliar el sueño. Decidió recostarse en el sofá de la sala y esperar para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasada la media noche, el ruido en la cocina lo sacó de su letargo mental. Seguramente su mentora habría salido a comer algo, tal como lo había dicho. El castaño se puso de pie silenciosamente, y se paró en la entrada de la cocina, donde la muchacha untó un poco de mantequilla a su trozo de pan y se dispuso a morderlo. Justo estaba por dar el primer mordisco cuando se percató de la presencia de su aprendiz, lo que la hizo retroceder y tumbar un par de cachivaches en la cocina.

\- ¡Lo siento, Shaina! –Se apresuró a decir el castaño, recogiendo los objetos caídos y volviéndolos a poner en su sitio.- No quise asustarte.

Al ponerse de pie se encontró con los ojos verdes de su maestra que aún no lograba reaccionar ante la situación. El muchacho sintió que su cara se acaloró de golpe. Nunca se habría imaginado que Shaina fuera tan joven, y encima tan bella. Sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los de ella, quien por primera vez se fijó en que su alumno era ligeramente más alto que ella y que la expresión de sus ojos ya no reflejaba la inocencia del niño que alguna vez recibiera en su casa para entrenar. A penas y podían detallarse el uno al otro en aquella densa oscuridad, pero el nerviosismo de ambos era palpable. La joven fue la primera en reaccionar, empujando a un lado al desconcertado caballero y dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces despierto a esta hora? Sabes que debemos partir a primera hora mañana.

\- No podía conciliar el sueño –contestó el chico con su voz teñida de nerviosismo.

Shaina se dispuso a retirarse, pero la mano de Seiya la detuvo atajándola por la cintura.

\- Aún no has comido nada. Si quieres puedo irme –le dijo el castaño en voz baja.- Te juro que no diré nada…

El corazón de la ojiverde palpitaba con fuerza. Sin su máscara se sentía mucho más vulnerable, y el contacto del musculoso brazo del chico alrededor de su cintura la hizo estremecer.

\- Es hora de descansar, Seiya.

El muchacho no opuso más resistencia y la dejó marchar, para luego ir buscar la vieja litera.


	7. EL ATAQUE DE LOS CABALLEROS DE PLATA

CAPÍTULO 6. El ataque de los Caballeros de Plata

Ikki despertó perezosamente de su siesta al escuchar cómo Shiryu repetía una y otra vez historias de su viejo maestro, que ya lo tenían al borde de la paciencia. Lo único que le mantenía en sus casillas era que la señorita Saori se había ofrecido a hospedarlos en su mansión y había podido traer a Esmeralda con él.

Esmeralda era la luz de sus ojos, la única razón por la que había sobrevivido a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Durante sus largos años de extenuante entrenamiento, ella le había observado en silencio, tratando de darle ánimo desde la distancia. En las noches se escabullía hasta la húmeda habitación que le había sido asignada, y con cuidado le trataba sus heridas. En muchas ocasiones se había sentido tentado a estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero nunca se había atrevido, hasta el día en que su maestro la golpeó en frente suyo y la lanzó contra un muro de piedra. En esa ocasión su ira sobrepasó todos los límites y se abalanzó contra el hombre, subyugándolo a su voluntad y poniéndole fin a su ruin existencia. Tomar a la inconsciente muchacha entre sus brazos, luego de cometer un acto tan vil, le había hecho sentir totalmente desmerecedor de su bondad. Durante esa noche la cuidó como tantas veces ella lo había hecho con él y planeó incontables frases para explicarle el motivo de sus acciones y disculparse con ella, pero nunca pudo llegar a hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente Esmeralda no lo reconoció, ni a él ni a ninguna persona que hubiese estado en contacto con ella. Lo único que quedaba de la Esmeralda que había conocido a Ikki eran aquellos ojos llenos de condescendencia.

Desde aquel día, Ikki se prometió a si mismo llegar a ser el hombre que ella merecía, pero hasta el sol de hoy, lo único que había logrado era sacarla de esa maldita isla. De mala gana había aceptado la posada en la mansión Kido, solo al corroborar que podría traerla con él. Luego de casi dos meses de estadía allí, Esmeralda lucía más radiante que nunca y le ofrecía sonrisas cada mañana cuando le llamaba para el desayuno.

\- Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la inconfundible voz de Shun.

\- Lo estoy –respondió el Fénix.

\- ¿Aún no crees que la señorita Saori es la reencarnación de Athena? –preguntó el menor, sentándose en el sofá contiguo.

\- Es bastante difícil de creer, pero el viejito moribundo lo ha confirmado, ¿no es así?

Al igual que Esmeralda, el anciano Dohko había viajado desde su lugar de residencia en China hasta la mansión Kido, solo para comprobar que la muchacha de cabellos lilas era la proclamada diosa Athena. Desde su llegada, ambos se habían entrevistado en múltiples ocasiones en las que el anciano le había explicado a la muchacha muchas cosas del Santuario, y ella siempre lo escuchaba fascinada.

\- ¿No tienes la sensación de que podemos confiar en el él? Desde que llegó siento que es como si nos conocieramos desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Shun con un tono reverente.

\- No lo sé –respondió el peliazul en un tono no tan amable.

La verdad es que él también sentía cierto tipo de conexión con el vejete, pero eso no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Todo el tiempo sentía como si el anciano pudiera leerles la mente y supiera un montón de cosas sobre ellos. La sola idea le ponía los pelos de punta y le daba ganas de chamuscarlo con sus Alas del Fénix.

\- Quizá si pasas un rato con Esmeralda se te pase ese mal humor –bromeó Shun, divertido.

\- No es tan mala idea –respondió Ikki con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Se disculpó con su hermano y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió al jardín trasero. Desde la llegada a la mansión Kido, aquel rincón de la casa se había vuelto el favorito de Esmeralda. Todo estaba lleno de flores y mariposas, cosas que Esmeralda no recordaba haber visto nunca.

\- ¡Ikki! –le saludó con una efusiva sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal va la tarde, Esmeralda?

\- Muy bien. Gracias de nuevo, por traerme a este lindo lugar –los ojos de Esmeralda perdieron el brillo por un momento.- No entiendo por qué insistes en ayudarme, a pesar de que soy una desconocida para ti.

\- No lo eres –respondió de inmediato el muchacho.- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Esmeralda. Tú me cuidaste cuando pasaba por las peores pruebas. Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es sacarte de ese horrible lugar y darte una vida más feliz.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír ampliamente. Aunque Ikki pareciera fiero y arrogante, en realidad tenía un gran corazón. Se acercó lentamente a su protector y le tomó de la mano. El Fénix se dejó llevar por su instinto y puso esa misma mano en la mejilla de Esmeralda, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Había tanto que quería decirle, y al mismo tiempo no sabía cómo. La chica se ruborizó por completo, pero tampoco apartó la mirada. El peliazul se acercó un poco más, tratando de disimular la torpeza de sus movimientos y haciendo que el corazón de la rubia se acelerara en forma desmedida. Sus manos fuertes, entrenadas para la lucha, se deslizaron hacia la nuca de la chica, atrayéndola irremediablemente hacia sus labios. La rubia cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración, antes de sentir el roce de los labios del caballero en los suyos. Su calidez era irremediablemente atrayente. Él era su protector y a su lado sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

El estruendo en el balcón del frente los tomó por sorpresa. Ikki despegó sus labios bruscamente de los de su amada y fijó su mirada en la dirección de la que provenía todo el estruendo.

\- ¡Corre hacia el sótano, Esmeralda! ¡No salgas hasta que vaya a buscarte!

\- ¿Qué fue eso, Ikki? –preguntó la chica completamente angustiada.

\- Confía en mí. Escóndete…

Un segundo estallido volvió a interrumpirlos, a lo que Esmeralda asintió valientemente y corrió en dirección al sótano. Al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con Tatsumi y Saori, que huían en la misma dirección. La joven diosa tomó a Esmeralda de la mano al escuchar el tercer estallido que esta vez impactó en una de las columnas cercanas. Ambas gritaron, mientras Tatsumi las empujaba a ambas hacia las escaleras que descendían a la habitación en donde reposaba la armadura de Sagitario.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –gruñó Ikki al ver el gran agujero que había proporcionado uno de los estallidos en la recepción de la mansión. Corrió hacia el exterior y la escena lo paralizó.

Shun y Shiryu estaban replegados ante tres caballeros de plata que se abalanzaban contra ellos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó una llamarada de su ardiente cosmos, haciendo retroceder a los recién llegados.

\- ¡Ikki! –exclamó Shun.

\- No se preocupen, ya estoy aquí.

Andrómeda y Dragón se incorporaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

\- Ahora si somos tres contra tres, bastardos –dijo Ikki levantándole la voz a los caballeros de armadura plateada. Uno era una mujer.

Los tres caballeros de bronce encendieron sus cosmos al máximo, pero entre todos el del Fénix resultaba especialmente intimidante. Incluso su hermano se sorprendió ante tal despliegue de poder. Los caballeros de plata retrocedieron.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Algheti! ¡A ellos! –Gritó Marín, infundiéndoles ánimo.

Los tres se abalanzaron contra los caballeros de bronce, que reaccionaron instintivamente.

\- ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

\- Dragón Naciente!

\- ¡Alas del Fénix!

El triple ataque logró frenar en parte la arremetida de los plateados. Sin embargo sus cosmos era lo suficientemente fuertes como para no ser contenido ante las defensas de los jóvenes caballeros. En un momento, Shiryu se vio alcanzado por los golpes de Algheti de Heracles, Ikki por los de Sirius de Can Mayor y Shun por los de Marín de Águila.

Con dificultad, Shiryu esquivaba los puñetazos que le lanzaba el mastodonte que tenía frente él. No por nada portaba la armadura del mítico Hércules, hijo del gran Zeus. Sentía cada manotazo aún más cerca y lo único que podía hacer era desviarlo con su escudo. Por su parte, Shun trataba de mantener a raya a Marín con su cadena, pero la mujer era veloz y cada vez se acercaba más a su rango de alcance para tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ikki era el único que parecía estar teniendo ventaja sobre su oponente. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una lucha sin tregua que tan solo se frenó cuando Ikki pronunció "Puño Fantasma". Lo siguiente fue ver a Sirius revolcarse en el suelo y al Fénix atestarle un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Pero la alegría no tardó en desvanecerse cuando el peliazul fue alcanzado por la "Garra del Trueno" que cayó sobre él en forma de relámpago dejándolo aturdido el tiempo suficiente para que la santo de Ofiuco le rompiera la nariz y lo mandara contra el suelo. Seguidamente Shiryu cayó ante un tremendo golpe proporcionado por Algheti en su cabeza, que de no haber sido por su casco, le habría roto el cráneo en pedacitos. Marín contuvo sus ataques al ver al jovencito de Andrómeda correr hacia su compañero para ayudarlo.

\- ¡Ustedes tres! ¡Vayan por la impostora y por la armadura! –Gritó Shaina a tres caballeros de bronce que la escoltaban. La orden fue obedecida de inmediato por el Pegaso, el Cazador Orión y una muchacha a la que Shun identificó de inmediato: June de Camaleón.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Ayúdale a tu maestro! –Volvió a ordenar la santo de Ofiuco a un caballero de bronce restante. El Can Menor se aproximó a Sirius y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Por su lado, Ikki había recuperado el conocimiento y al ver a Shun tendido en el suelo con Shiryu, corrió hasta ellos para auxiliarlos. Marín y Algheti permanecían atentos ante los movimientos de los tres jóvenes. Unos cuantos minutos después los enviados traían la armadura y a tres rehenes: Esmeralda, Tatsumi y Saori.

A la orden de Shaina, Seiya golpeó en el pecho al mayordomo y lo hizo caer en tierra. El golpe por lo menos le había roto un par de costillas. Luego, ante la mirada horrorizada de las otras dos rehenes lo golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que el hombre cayera tendido, con sangre brotándole de la sien. El caballero de Orión se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Esmeralda, ante lo cual Ikki gritó desesperado.

\- ¡Déjenla! ¡Ella no hace parte de esto! ¡Nosotros somos los traidores, déjenla ir!

Shaina hizo un gesto con la mano para que soltaran a la rubia, que cayó desconsolada al lado del cuerpo inerte de Tatsumi. June sujetaba con fuerza a Saori, que aún sollozaba susurrando el nombre de su tutor y mayordomo, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

\- Nosotros nos adelantamos. Ustedes tres, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer –les dijo Shaina tranquilamente a sus compañeros plateados. Tomó a Saori por la fuerza y la arrastró. Los caballeros de bronce que la escoltaban la siguieron de cerca cargando la armadura dorada y se perdieron entre la espesura del bosque que circundaba la Mansión Kido.

Sirius y Algheti se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques más mortíferos, mientras Marín sujetaba con fuerza a Esmeralda que en vano trataba de alcanzar los brazos de Ikki. Los caballeros de plata elevaron su cosmos y arremetieron, pero sus técnicas rebotaron contra ellos haciéndolos caer. Marín observó en detalle lo sucedido. ¿Acaso era ese… un Muro de Cristal?


	8. EL CABALLERO DORADO

CAPÍTULO 7. El Caballero Dorado

Marín retrocedió instintivamente. Esa técnica no podía ser otra que el Muro de Cristal del Caballero Dorado de Aries. En efecto, sintió el cosmos dorado que provenía de un lugar no muy lejano, y al levantar la vista observó al muviano que se aproximaba a paso rápido.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Mu? ¿Acaso te estás revelando contra el santuario? –Preguntó la santo de plata con una expresión de horror en sus ojos, paralizada hasta la médula.

\- No tiene caso que se los explique ahora. Es mejor que se retiren, o tendrán que luchar por sus vidas. –Replicó el pelilila con serenidad.

\- ¡¿Estás de broma?! –Gritó el caballero del Can Mayor.- ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar las órdenes del Patriarca?

Sirius estaba a punto de elevar su cosmos cuando el ariano arremetió contra él con su Red de Cristal que lo inmovilizó.

\- No quiero hacerles daño. Es mejor que regresen por donde vinieron. El Santuario ya no es lo que era, y tiempos oscuros se avecinan. Pronto se darán cuenta de que la maldad ha invadido el santo recinto de Athena, pero hasta entonces, tendrán que conformarse con haber salvado sus vidas el día de hoy.

Los ojos de Mu destellaban una fiereza que pocas veces se reflejaba en sus facciones. Marín se convenció entonces de que el caballero dorado iría hasta las últimas consecuencias. Empujó a su rehén que dio de bruces contra el suelo y ordenó la retirada. Los otros dos le siguieron, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de odio al guardián del primer templo.

Ikki se apresuró para ayudar a Esmeralda, que se había golpeado seriamente el rostro y la pierna derecha, aunque por lo demás parecía que estaría bien. Shiryu despertó lentamente de su letargo, y Shun respiró profundamente al ver que estaba bien. Tatsumi sin embargo no corrió con la misma suerte. El muviano se acercó a su cuerpo solo para percatarse de que el hombre se hallaba en un estado crítico.

\- ¿Dónde está el viejo maestro? – Preguntó Mu exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

\- Lo perdimos dentro de la mansión cuando corríamos hacía el refugio. –Contestó Esmeralda entre sollozos.- Creo que quedó bajo los escombros de las explosiones.

Shiryu se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar aquello y corrió hacia el vestíbulo destruido de la mansión. En vano Shun le gritó que se detuviese. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el Dragón regresara ayudando a su maestro que se apoyaba en su brazo para caminar.

\- Mu… viniste… -Comentó el anciano, con evidentes lesiones en brazos y piernas, aunque con suficiente robustez como para sostenerse.

\- Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, maestro. –Los labios de Mu intentaron esbozar una sonrisa.- Por favor, ayúdeme a salvar la vida de este hombre. Está demasiado mal herido.

El maestro Dohko se acercó al cuerpo tendido de Tatsumi y comenzó a elevar su cosmos para detener la hemorragia. Tuvo éxito, pero la cantidad de sangre que había perdido era demasiada. No recobraría la conciencia ese mismo día.

\- Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, y pronto. –Acertó a decir el anciano. Mu asintió y levantó el pesado cuerpo.- No te preocupes por nosotros. Nos pondremos a Salvo. –Concluyó el maestro.

 _Puerto de Tokio, Japón_

Shaina estaba llegando al borde de su paciencia cuando por fin divisó a los caballeros de plata que los alcanzaban para subir al bote que los llevaría de vuelta al continente. Estar en esa maldita isla no le hacía nada de gracia. Detestaba viajar en barco y haber pasado casi una hora sentada a la orilla del muelle era más de lo que su nivel de tolerancia podía soportar. Su actitud cambió completamente al ver el rostro de los caballeros de plata que volvían horrorizados.

\- Es Mu de Aries… -Comenzó Algheti.- Se ha unido a los rebeldes.

Shaina se puso de pie casi de inmediato. El relato de los otros la dejó igualmente atónita. No podía creer que un caballero de oro se uniese a los traidores del Santuario. Largó una mirada a Saori, que ya había dejado de resistirse y se sobaba las muñecas, hasta hace unos minutos fuertemente atadas. La chica había optado por la rendición, por el bien de sus amigos.

\- Bueno, eso ya no importa. Tenemos la armadura y a la chica. ¡Vámonos! –Ordenó la santo de Ofiuco sin más y se cubrió con un manto antes de abordar el barco. Los demás la imitaron.

Seiya llevaba firmemente sujeta a Saori por el brazo, como si aún desconfiara de ella y creyera que en cualquier momento haría un intento por escapar. A pesar de sentir que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, su razón le imperaba a mantener las órdenes. El bote era pequeño, pues había sido contratado exclusivamente para esta misión. Pronto todos estuvieron a bordo y la señorita Kido fue encerrada en uno de los compartimentos, dejándola completamente sola.

Luego de una breve cena, los caballeros se fueron cada quién a sus camarotes, sin embargo la líder de la misión se quedó en la cubierta de la popa, mirando las estrellas y sintiendo que cada vez este asunto se hacía más complejo. Necesitaba tomar aire. Se despojó de su máscara suavemente y respiró lo más profundo que pudo. La sal del mar podía sentirse en el aroma.

\- Shaina… ¿Estás bien?

Era la voz del Pegaso a sus espaldas. La joven dudó por un segundo, pero decidió quedarse con la máscara en la mano, dándole la espalda. Aún recordaba su mirada penetrante la noche en la que había logrado verla sin máscara.

\- Estoy bien. Pronto estaremos de vuelta.

Seiya se acercó también a la proa, manteniéndose a algunos metros de distancia con ella. La oscuridad de la noche velaba el rostro de su mentora, y él fijó sus ojos en las luces de Tokio que se alejaban más y más. Shaina sabía lo que el chico estaba pensando.

\- Dentro de poco podrás volver a buscar a tu hermana. Te doy mi palabra.

Seiya agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras sujetaba los barrotes que cercaban la cubierta. Sentía una terrible frustración, pero temía la reprimenda que pudiera hacerle su maestra. La peliverde no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad. Se acercó sutilmente y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su alumno que aún mantenía la cabeza inclinada.

\- Ánimo Seiya… me has mostrado muchas veces que eres muy fuerte y persistente. No dudo que pronto encontrarás a Seika, donde quiera que esté.

\- Shaina… -El joven sentía que su corazón se desbocaba.- ¿Me dejarías… ver tu rostro… solo por esta vez?

Shaina sintió una punzada en el pecho. Había oído esa pregunta varias veces de labios de su aprendiz, aunque esta vez se escuchaba diferente. Estaba contra las reglas, pero luego del encuentro nocturno en su casa sentía la necesidad de confirmar sus sentimientos.

\- Puedes… -Murmuró sutilmente. El caballero de bronce abrió sus ojos de golpe, completamente impactado por la inesperada respuesta. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y fijó la mirada en aquel rostro velado por la oscuridad de la noche. El brillo de sus ojos verdes refulgía como las estrellas más brillantes. Tragó un poco, armándose de valor. Esta, tal vez, sería la única oportunidad que tendría de decirle apropiadamente todo lo que sentía.

\- Shaina… -Susurró dubitativo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.- Hace algún tiempo que tengo algo que decirte…varios años en realidad… aunque no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Pero si no lo hago, siento que voy a estallar. Yo… creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

El rostro del Pegaso daba fe de que ni siquiera él podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Las mejillas de ambos se encendieron en rubor. Shaina se quedó estupefacta, sin saber qué responder. Si antes había sentido dudas respecto a sus sentimientos para con el muchacho, ahora esto lo complicaba todo.

\- No tienes que decir nada. –Se apresuró a decir él, desviando su mirada hacia el horizonte.- Solo quería que lo supieras. Sé que debe parecerte una tontería, y que tú solo me ves como un niño… Es posible que aún lo sea. Pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti no es un juego.

\- No eres un niño… -Susurró ella, casi imperceptiblemente, aunque aquellas palabras fueron captadas de inmediato por el caballero, quién volteó a mirarla con las mejillas tan rojas como le permitía su piel morena.

Seiya sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. ¿Acaso podría tener alguna oportunidad? Tantos años admirando en secreto a aquella mujer, tanto recordar sus ojos desde que los vio hacía ya casi un mes, que le confirmaban que ella no solo era una mujer increíble, sino también atractiva. Tuvo el impulso de lanzarse sobre ella y darle un beso, pero eso habría sido demasiado atrevido, y posiblemente se habría llevado un buen golpe, de esos que sabía dar la dura maestra. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente de solo pensar en la posibilidad de probar sus labios. La mentora reparó en su sonrisa y descubrió de nuevo esa calidez que irradiaba el Pegaso. No era especialmente listo, o fuerte, pero tenía una pasión difícil de superar, y una nobleza que no se borraba, a pesar de seguir órdenes tan crueles como las que ella le imponía.

\- Seiya… lamento haberte hecho golpear a una persona indefensa. Hoy no debiste haber hecho eso… debí encargarme yo. –Su voz sonaba melancólica.

\- Ese no era trabajo para una dama. Además, estamos siguiendo las órdenes del Patriarca. El Santuario es lo único que tenemos… aparte del uno al otro…

El muchacho miró de reojo esperando la reacción de su mentora. Ella no dijo nada, pero creyó ver que ella sonreía de lado. Tras unos minutos de silencio, mientras ambos contemplaban las estrellas, la ojiverde volvió a ponerse su máscara y le deseó buenas noches al castaño, quien contestó animadamente y la siguió minutos después hacia los camarotes.

Se disponía a recostarse en una de las habitaciones destinadas para los caballeros, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar los sollozos en el cuarto del medio. Una parte de él se encendió brevemente, rogándole que fuese a averiguar qué sucedía con la capturada, pero su mente divagaba en si debía hacerlo o no. Como es común en los caballeros de Pegaso, terminó por vencerlo el sentimiento en el pecho y se acercó lentamente a la puerta, observando por la ventanilla circular. La joven estaba arrodillada en el suelo, llorando con la cara y los brazos apoyados en la diminuta litera que se le había asignado. La llave en su bolsillo le tentaba a abrir y como era de esperarse, finalmente cedió al deseo. La puerta crujió un poco al abrirse, y la muchacha se volteó para ver al caballero de pie en la puerta. Contuvo la respiración, esperando un grito iracundo o algo por el estilo, pero en su lugar, el muchacho cerró la puerta tras sí.

Saori tembló. Quizá quedarse a solas con este joven era peor castigo que estar encerrada sola en aquel frío lugar. Ahora estaba a merced del caballero que la había arrastrado hasta este lugar y podía hacerle todo el daño que quisiera; no había nadie que la defendiera esta vez.

\- Por favor, no me hagas nada. –Suplicó con voz ahogada mientras se limpiaba las copiosas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Seiya solo la miró en silencio por unos instantes. Luego suspiró, y le tendió la mano. La chica lo miró desconfiada y no fue capaz de aceptar el ofrecimiento.

\- Solo vine a ver que estuvieras bien… Tal parece que así es. Si no quieres compañía, entonces me voy… -Refunfuñó el castaño indignado, saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras sí. Sonó el click que indicaba que el seguro había sido puesto y luego todo se quedó en silencio.


	9. EMOCIONES ENCONTRADAS

CAPÍTULO 8. Emociones Encontradas.

Saori quedó completamente pasmada ante el repentino cambio de actitud del Pegaso. No podía entender por qué se había mostrado amable, y de un momento a otro la había dejado con aparente disgusto. Su mente daba vueltas, tratando de buscar una explicación para todo esto, pero una parte de ella le decía que si bien el castaño parecía ser rudo y tosco, no era así como debería ser. Se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la litera, mirando al horizonte, más allá de las paredes que la encerraban. ¿Cuál sería ahora su destino?

Fuera de la habitación, el muchacho se había quedado apoyado contra la puerta haciendo completo silencio. Aquella muchacha lo inquietaba y le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de él la odiaba, por hacerse pasar por la diosa Athena, pero cuando la miraba a los ojos sentía una punzada en el pecho que le descomponía. Era como si ella tuviese un efecto absurdo sobre él. ¿Sería acaso una bruja? ¿Lo estaba tratando de hechizar para que la liberara? Frunció el ceño. La cercanía con ella no le hacía bien, además, su lealtad y convicción eran únicamente para su maestra; la dueña de sus acciones y también de sus emociones. Se apresuró a volver a su camarote, dónde se quedó mirando el techo un par de horas antes de quedarse dormido.

 _Mansión Kido, a media noche_

Luego de haber llevado a Tatsumi al hospital, y tener que dar varias explicaciones poco creíbles para los médicos de turno, Mu había regresado a la Mansión Kido, parcialmente devastada por el ataque. Shun atendía las heridas de Esmeralda, mientras Shiryu e Ikki montaban guardia. El viejo maestro se encontraba con la mirada perdida; parecía como si estuviese esforzándose por recordar asuntos ocurridos hace innumerables años. Mu se acercó con sutileza al guardián de Libra y habló con serenidad.

\- Maestro, noto su inquietud ante estos acontecimientos. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber?

\- Creo que la historia ha cambiado. –Fue la única respuesta del anciano.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Preguntó Mu en un tono bastante serio.

\- Ahora mismo no podría explicarlo, hasta que no confirme mis sospechas. –El viejo volteó para verlo directamente.- Por un momento creí que no atenderías a mi mensaje, pero creo que tu sentido de la sabiduría sigue intacto.

\- Desde que dejé de comunicarme con mi maestro, supe de que algo extraño pasaba en el Santuario. Su mensaje no hizo otra cosa que confirmar mis sospechas. Temo en verdad que mi mentor esté muerto… -dijo con voz entrecortada- y estoy más que seguro que el Patriarca actual es un impostor.

\- Lo es, indudablemente. Pero algo me dice que Shion aún permanece con vida, aunque no estoy del todo seguro... –Su voz sonaba lejana, llena de dudas e inseguridad.

Mu no preguntó nada. Si el guardián de libra no decía más, era porque en este momento no era prudente. Se dirigió hacia donde los otros caballeros hacían guardia. Tenían que decidir pronto cómo actuarían. Ikki lo miró con recelo. No confiaba en el recién aparecido tan fácilmente.

\- Entonces un caballero dorado se ha revelado contra el santuario… Eso es bastante extraño.

\- La mayoría de los caballeros desconocen que el Patriarca actual no es el mismo que estuvo gobernando el Santuario por más de 200 años. –Replicó Mu, sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes asegurar que no sea la misma persona, solo que corrompida por el poder?

\- El Maestro Shion no se dejaría corromper por algo tan simple como el poder terrenal.

El Fénix era hombre de pocas palabras, y por lo tanto captó enseguida la idea de que Shion había instruido al actual caballero de Aries. Prosiguió entonces a resolver sus demás dudas.

\- ¿Crees que los demás caballeros dorados se unan a nosotros para rescatar a Athena?

Mu se quedó pensativo, haciendo un recuento mental de sus compañeros, a quienes no veía hace varios años, pero a quienes conocía lo suficiente como para juzgar qué posición adoptarían en esta guerra.

\- Tauro, fuerte y noble, aceptará la verdad sin demasiados prejuicios. Cáncer, cruel y despiadado, sirve ciegamente las órdenes del líder actual. Leo, temperamental y orgulloso, nos seguirá si podemos probarle que su hermano no fue traidor. Virgo, sereno y reflexivo, es posible que se haya percatado de la maldad que cubre el Santuario, sin embargo no puedo estar seguro de qué decisión tomará; podría luchar a nuestro por nuestra causa, o podría hacerse a un lado de este conflicto. Libra… -volvió la mirada hacia el anciano- está de nuestro lado. Escorpión, apasionado pero justo, se unirá a la causa que considere más recta. Capricornio, considerado el más leal a Athena, pero cegado por su misma fidelidad al recinto de la diosa, seguramente nos dará una batalla muy dura. Acuario, frío y sagaz, hasta ahora ha demostrado ser inflexible en su servicio al Santuario. No se convencerá de la verdad tan fácilmente. Y Piscis, cuya ambición ha demostrado con creces, no renunciará tan fácilmente al favor del Patriarca, quien hasta ahora le ha concedido bastantes beneficios.

Ikki estaba realmente molesto. La explicación de Mu le parecía completamente innecesaria.

\- Lo que quieres decir es que básicamente contamos contigo, con Tauro y con el viejito chato. Tenemos por lo menos tres indecisos, y cuatro que nos harán la guerra a como dé lugar. Son diez… ¿qué hay de los otros dos?

\- Géminis desapareció hace varios años, un par de meses antes que el actual Patriarca mandara matar a Aioros de Sagitario. Ambos eran candidatos a ser el sucesor de mi Maestro, por lo que creo que ambos fueron quitados del camino por la malvada identidad del traidor. Ignoro quién haya podido tener el poder suficiente como para vencer a mi Maestro y a otros dos caballeros dorados.

Ikki tomó aire. Esta causa parecía más que perdida, pero seguramente los demás no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Entonces iremos a rescatar a Athena?

\- Por supuesto. En lo posible debemos impedir que llegue al Santuario, pero para ello… -El ariano dirigió la mirada hacia la muchacha de cabellos rubios.- Tendremos que ir sin ella. Solo retrasaría nuestro viaje.

Ikki hizo una mueca de descontento. No le apetecía dejar sola a Esmeralda, y no le gustaba que la trataran como si fuese un estorbo, pero en algo tenía razón el caballero dorado, era mejor no exponerla a esta clase de peligros. Lo mejor para ella era quedarse a cuidar a Tatsumi en su lenta recuperación. Por lo pronto, lo mejor era prepararse para el viaje, que seguramente comenzaría al amanecer.

 _China, una semana después_

Luego de desembarcar en Asia, el camino de los caballeros de Plata se había retrasado en gran manera. Shaina se impacientaba cada vez que Saori se desmayaba por las condiciones en las que viajaban, y todos tenían que turnarse para cargar la pesada caja de piedra en la que estaba contenida la armadura de Sagitario. De cuando en cuando habían contratado vehículos clandestinos que les ahorraban parte del viaje, pero apenas estaban llegando a la frontera occidental de China. Seiya se percataba de la incomodidad de la mujer, y cada que podía le ofrecía sus atenciones. Los demás notaban como crecía la tensión entre ambos a medida que pasaban los días, sospechando que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Esa tarde habían decidido acampar desde el mediodía hasta el día siguiente, para reponer fuerzas. June de Camaleón había sido encargada de la seguridad de la raptada, quien cada vez lucía más débil. La santo de bronce comenzaba a sospechar que probablemente no aguantaría el viaje hasta Grecia.

Shaina se sentía completamente frustrada, pues algo le decía que Mu no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, e incluso era posible que en ese mismo momento estuviesen buscándolos. Dejó el campamento un momento para escabullirse hacia un arroyo cercano y allí despejarse un poco. No se percató que su alumno había ido en esa misma dirección hacía una hora más o menos, y al llegar cerca de unas rocas, logró contemplarlo pensativo, sin las prendas superiores, descansando de aquel largo trayecto. Shaina sintió que su corazón acelerarse. No era la primera vez que lo observaba semidesnudo, pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre ambos ese último mes. El Pegaso se percató de la presencia ajena y le miró sonriendo, aunque sus ojos no tenían el brillo acostumbrado. La maestra se acercó lentamente y se sentó a escasos centímetros del muchacho.

\- ¿Descansando?

\- Sí… necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Espero que no te incomode mi presentación. –Dijo el castaño, ignorante de lo que producía ahora en la joven.-

\- No es la primera vez que te veo de ese modo…

\- Pero sí es la primera vez que no me reprendes por ello.

La muchacha sintió el calor en sus mejillas y agradeció llevar puesta su máscara, sin embargo, Seiya percibió las ligeras fluctuaciones en la onda de cosmos que manaba de su mentora.

\- ¿Shaina? –Su mano se dirigió suavemente hacia el cuello desnudo de la amazona y percibió el exceso de temperatura.- No pareciera que estés bien. Deberías tomar algo de aire fresco…

\- E-estoy bien… -Balbuceó la peliverde, en un tono que solo logró inquietar más a su alumno.

\- No, no lo estás… -Arriesgándose a ser acribillado allí mismo, Seiya deslizó sus dedos hacia el borde de la máscara para retirarla con suavidad.

El corazón de Shaina latía con fuerza. De nuevo las sombras de la noche comenzaban a caer y velaban parcialmente su piel, ahora sonrojada por el movimiento del muchacho. Sus instintos afloraron a tal punto que ya no era capaz de reprimirlos, y colocó su mano delicadamente sobre la del joven, que aún sostenía la máscara.

\- Seiya… ¿Sabes cuál es la ley de las amazonas?

\- Que si veo tu rostro tendrás que matarme… –Respondió el Pegaso atrevidamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rostro de su bella maestra.

\- En realidad hay una segunda opción… -Susurró Shaina con cierta vergüenza.- El hombre que vea mi rostro solo puede recibir dos cosas de mi parte… mi sentencia de muerte… o mi amor.

Aquella situación era más de lo que Seiya podía contener. Cerró el espacio que había entre ambos, apoyando las manos en la roca a lado y lado de la muchacha, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca. "Entonces ámame", susurró antes de sellar los labios de su maestra en un cálido, pero intenso beso.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, mientras sentían el ardor del primer beso. Ni ella ni él tenían experiencia alguna, pues para los dos su único objetivo siempre había sido convertirse en santos de la orden de Athena, pero aquello no impidió que sus instintos básicos les guiaran en aquel armónico juego de labios, que aunque breve, había congelado el tiempo para ambos. El chico se separó delicadamente de la boca ajena, sintiendo su corazón galopante en el pecho, mientras esperaba la ansiada respuesta de la mujer que enloquecía sus sentidos.

Shaina estaba contrariada, pero ya no podía negar que sus sentimientos hacia Seiya habían dado un vuelco total desde que él la viese sin máscara por primera vez. "De acuerdo…" susurró, mientras los ojos del joven se iluminaban de emoción.


	10. PRELUDIO DE UN ENFRENTAMIENTO

CAPÍTULO 9. Preludio de un enfrentamiento.

El tazón de comida cayó bruscamente frente a Saori, causando que parte de su contenido se derramara en tierra. Era un plato para nada fino, más podrían haberse comparado a sobras que a otra cosa, pero con hambre, cualquier cosa comestible era una bendición. June tan solo miraba cómo la chica intentaba comer lo que más podía.

\- Más te vale sobrevivir hasta llegar a Grecia, de otro modo el Patriarca va a estar muy molesto. Aunque entiendo que haya pedido verte con vida, yo también desearía escuchar una explicación convincente sobre cómo obtuviste una armadura dorada.

Saori la miró en silencio. Sabía que por más que dijera la verdad, su guardiana no le creería ni un poco. Decidió evadir el tema y canalizar la conversación en otra dirección.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que el Patriarca es tan confiable cómo crees?

\- Es un noble caballero que lleva al servicio de Athena más de 200 años. Ningún humano común y corriente podría sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin la bendición de los dioses.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que cuenta con la bendición de los dioses, si ni siquiera has visto a Athena?

June dejó salir una carcajada, causando que a Saori se le fuera el corazón al piso.

\- ¿Quieres decir que has visto a Athena?

\- Es una joven muy dulce y gentil. –Sentenció June, dejando a Saori completamente helada.

No solo iba a tener que probar su propia identidad, sino que ahora tenía que convencer a todos que la joven que residía en el Santuario era una impostora. Su corazón se compungió en desesperanza y no pudo comer más por esa noche. Tan sólo podía esperar a que sus caballeros conocedores de la verdad vinieran a buscarla.

 _Noroccidente de China, aquella misma noche_

Shiryu decidió tomar la primera guardia de la noche. Llevaban una semana buscando el rastro de los caballeros de Plata y la señorita Saori, pero las escasas pistas aún no les permitían ubicar a quienes seguían. Mu hablaba cómodamente con el viejo maestro sobre cosas que solo ellos dos parecían entender. Shun se acercó a su hermano, que miraba las estrellas recostado en una roca.

\- ¿No es sorprendente? El maestro nos ha seguido el paso sin mostrar señales de debilidad hasta ahora.

Obtuvo un leve gruñido como respuesta. A Ikki, el viejo Dohko nunca le había dado buena espina, y tenía la impresión de que siempre les estaba ocultando cosas. Shun continúo con sus comentarios.

\- Por lo que Mu me ha dicho, el maestro Dohko es el actual portador de la armadura de Libra, aunque me pregunto cómo puede ser eso. No parece estar en condiciones de dar una pelea… Por otro lado, podría ser que esté preparando a Shiryu para que sea su sucesor…

\- Eso no importa ahora, Shun. Llevamos una semana y aún no sabemos el paradero de Athena. Hay que encontrarla lo antes posible. Si la llevan al Santuario no tendremos oportunidad. Somos cuatro contra al menos nueve.

\- Somos cinco –corrigió Shun.- No te olvides del maestro Dohko.

\- No me olvido de él, Shun. Simplemente acepto que ese viejo no tiene fuerzas para pelear con nadie. ¿De dónde sacas que podría enfrentarse a un caballero dorado joven?

Shun permaneció en silencio. Sabía que la lógica de su hermano apuntaba a algo completamente obvio, pero en su corazón creía que el anciano no era tan débil como parecía. Suspiró y decidió ir a dormir para reposar del ajetreo del viaje. Aún se preguntaba si June lo había reconocido luego de estos años separados, aunque tenía la impresión de que ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia aquella tarde del ataque. Musitó su nombre en el silencio de la noche y levantó el brazo izquierdo con la palma extendida, mientras contemplaba la pequeña pulsera añejada en su muñeca. ¿Aún June conservaría la de ella? ¿Recordaría la promesa que hicieron juntos en aquel viaje inesperado que los había reunido en Creta hacía ya dos años atrás? Largó un suspiro y no pudo más que resignarse y cerrar los ojos, esperando conciliar el sueño lo antes posible.

 _Turquía, 12 días después_

\- Unas horas más y avistaremos las colinas de Grecia. -Festejó Marín.

Haciendo arreglos con varios transportes habían logrado cortar gran parte del camino, de forma que todos habían descansado bastante, y parecía que Saori se encontraba más repuesta. Para ser una simple jovencita, acostumbrada a los lujos de la vida millonaria, habría sobrellevado estoicamente aquel tortuoso viaje. Durante todos esos días no habían sentido rastro alguno de cosmos, lo que les hacía sentir confiados, pues todo indicaba que el Guardián de la Primera casa había desistido de buscarlos. Tan solo les restaban unas 20 horas en carro para avistar Atenas, y un par de millas más hacia las montañas, para encontrarse con la entrada del Santuario. Los caballeros de plata se sentían más que victoriosos. La jornada pasó ligera y al amanecer del día siguiente, la joven de cabellos lilas fue finalmente arrastrada hacia la montaña donde se erigían majestuosos los doce templos. Al llegar a los terrenos del Santuario, esperaron atentos las órdenes de la líder de la misión.

\- Sirius, Presto, encárguense de llevar la armadura de Sagitario a su templo correspondiente. Seiya y yo llevaremos a la impostora ante el Patriarca. Los demás pueden retirarse.

Los santos no necesitaron escuchar más. De inmediato se dispersaron cada quién hacia sus aposentos. Sirius y su alumno, Presto, se apresuraron a cumplir la orden. La algarabía en el Santuario por la noticia de que la armadura de Sagitario hubiese regresado trece años después de su desaparición no se hizo esperar.

Shaina se dirigió hacia su casa. Estaba claro que no se permitiría presentarse en ese estado delante de su superior, y mucho menos a su almuno. Mientras la maestra se apresuraba en alistarse, Seiya había encerrado a Saori en su propia habitación, y se había sentado en un banco frente a la puerta, atento a cualquier ruido que escuchara al interior. La muchacha temblaba de miedo, todo parecía estar en su contra.

Finalmente la santo de plata se sintió satisfecha con su aspecto y relevó al joven, que no tardó más de diez minutos en anunciar que estaba igualmente listo. Por supuesto, esto se debía a que ni siquiera se molestaba en peinar su rebelde cabellera. En otro tiempo, Shaina lo habría reprendido severamente por su falta de educación, pero el ardor en los labios, producto del recuerdo del beso junto al arroyo, le habían hecho suavizar los modales para con su alumno. Le indicó con una mano que ya era hora de subir.

El Pegaso ató las muñecas de la diosa, evitando a toda costa mirarla directamente a los ojos. Aún le provocaba aquella intensa sensación de culpabilidad cuando su iris aguamarina se posaba sobre él. Ella lo siguió en silencio, como resignada a su suerte, lo que inquietó al caballero que la había visto sollozar prácticamente todos los días desde que la capturaran. El camino escalinatas arriba fue un suplicio: una joven diosa, atada frente a quienes debían defenderla, siendo expuesta ante todos como una vil suplantadora y recogiendo las miradas resentidas tanto de caballeros, como de sirvientes. Recibió las miradas más punzantes en las casas de Leo, Acuario y Piscis. Pronto se dio la orden de que esperaran en el gran salón del Templo del Patriarca.

El hombre de larga cabellera azul marino se presentó ante ellos, irguiéndose con una energía que pocas veces manifestaba. Incluso Shaina sintió una leve aura perturbadora, hasta ahora desapercibida para sus agudos sentidos. La santo de Ofiuco se postró con una de sus rodillas en tierra. Su alumno la prosiguió, halando con brusquedad a la chica que llevaba con él, que cayó de rodillas contra el suelo de mármol, casi yéndose de bruces.

\- Gran Patriarca, nos presentamos ante usted luego de la misión a Japón. Venimos a rendir cuentas de lo que se nos ha encomendado. –Dijo la Santo de Plata con voz solemne.

La voz del Pontífice resonó en las paredes del recinto.

\- Habla, Ofiuco. –Su voz sonaba bastante exaltada.

\- Gran Señor, hemos devuelto al Santuario la sagrada armadura de Sagitario. En el camino hemos podido comprobar que en efecto era la desaparecida armadura dorada. También hemos traído con nosotros a la impostora, Saori Kido, quien osó llamarse a sí misma Athena. También hemos comprobado que ciertamente es muy rica, heredera de una gran fortuna, y suponemos que de esa forma adquirió la sagrada armadura que estaba en su poder.

\- ¿Y de los rebeldes? ¿Cuál fue su fin? –Exigió el Patriarca.

Shaina vaciló unos segundos, antes de revelar la verdad.

\- Tuvimos que emprender la retirada, debido a un imprevisto. –Un gruñido de parte del mandatario exigió una respuesta más puntual.- Un caballero del más alto rango se les unió a los traidores… el Guardián de Aries.

El Patriarca se levantó de su sitio y bajó las escaleras que separaban su estrado del nivel en el que los caballeros se encontraban postrados. Rodeó a la guardiana de Ofiuco y se acercó temerariamente hasta la joven pelilila. Su figura era imponente, causaba genuino terror en la mente de la chica que temblaba como hierba sacudida al viento.

\- ¡Déjenme a solas con ella! –Ordenó el Sumo Pontífice.

Los guardias abandonaron el recinto en seguida. Seiya miró a Shaina con una expresión de inquietud, pero ella le hizo señas de que se retiraran del lugar. Las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos, y luego de eso no se pudo escuchar nada de lo que sucedía en el interior. Ambos se dirigieron a los alrededores del templo.

La peliverde caminaba impaciente por el jardín, haciendo que a su alumno se le crisparan los pelos. Sin poder soportar más la actitud de su maestra, la sujetó de los brazos y la acorraló contra las paredes exteriores del lugar.

\- ¡Shaina, ya basta! Pareciera como si fueses a explotar de un momento a otro.

\- Seiya, tú también te diste cuenta. El cosmos del Patriarca no parecía el mismo de siempre. Podría decir que hasta… tenía un aura asesina.

\- Seguramente es por la indignación. –Repuso el Pegaso, tratando de tranquilizar a la joven, aun cuando él mismo había experimentado la misma inquietud.- Piensa que él tiene el deber de proteger la integridad y voluntad de una diosa… también yo estaría iracundo.

La musculatura de la mentora se deshizo ante las palabras del joven. De un momento a otro su tensión pareció desaparecer y respiró profundamente.

\- Tienes razón… Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar.

Las firmes manos del joven se deslizaron por el cuello de la muchacha, enredándose en sus cabellos esmeralda y su cuerpo se apegó al de ella atraído por un magnetismo invisible. Aun cuando estaba exaltada le parecía encantadora.

\- No hemos podido estar a solas desde la noche del arroyo… -Soltó el castaño, haciendo que la temperatura su mentora se elevara de inmediato.

\- Este no es buen momento, Seiya. –Sentenció ella con voz firme, guardando la compostura.

\- De acuerdo. –Cedió el muchacho dejándola libre.

Sin duda alguna, ella era todo un reto.


	11. IRA EN EL SANTUARIO

CAPÍTULO 10. El Caballero de Géminis.

Para desgracia de la señorita Kido, el ambiente dentro del Templo era totalmente el opuesto al que se vivía en el jardín exterior. El Patriarca se agachó frente a ella y le tomó el mentón con fiereza, haciéndole levantar el rostro.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerte pasar por nuestra Señora?

El miedo paralizaba a la muchacha. Sus labios temblaron, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos.

\- ¡Habla! O haré que te arranquen la cabeza delante de todo el Santuario.

\- Y-yo… yo soy la niña que intentaron asesinar hace trece años…

El Patriarca se quitó su casco, impaciente. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿En verdad la infante a la que había querido arrebatarle la vida había sobrevivido? Maldijo a Aioros para sus adentros, totalmente poseído por la maldad de su personalidad dioscura. Sus ojos brillaban desquiciados, mostrando su entenebrecido rostro, de facciones apuestas, aunque deformadas por las innumerables noches en vela.

\- No puede ser. ¡Yo mismo envié a matar a _esa_ bebé y al hombre que la arrebató de mi poder! Él fue herido de muerte… Es imposible que sobrevivieran.

Sus ojos penetrantes miraron a través de las pupilas de la diosa, que temblaba de terror. Sin embargo, de forma inesperada, el cosmos que yacía dormido dentro de ella le provocó al caballero una sensación de culpabilidad que lo hizo retroceder.

\- ¡Eres una maldita bruja! ¡No podrás salirte con la tuya! ¡Este Santuario es mío, y con él bajo mi mando seré el nuevo dios de este mundo!

Su ira desbocada lo poseyó, y en un acto desquiciado, lanzó una bofetada al rostro de la muchacha, rompiéndole el labio y haciéndola sangrar. Aquel acto no pasó impune. El hombre se fue hacia atrás, cayendo sobre su costado, repelido por el cosmos divino.

\- ¡Guardias! –Llamó poniéndose su casco de inmediato.- ¡Llevad a esta bruja al calabozo del Santuario! Permanecerá allí hasta que decida qué hacer con ella.

 _Atenas, una hora después_

Shun descorrió las cortinas del hotel en el que se estaban alojando desde su llegada a Atenas dos días antes. Habían perdido el rastro de los caballeros de plata y habían decidido adelantarse, resignados a la idea de que no podrían rescatar a la señorita Kido antes de llegar al Santuario. Mu había asignado a su aprendiz la misión de espiar en los terrenos sagrados por si veía algún movimiento extraño que indicara la llegada de la joven diosa. En efecto, una perturbación en la habitación hizo que se volvieran a cerrar las cortinas bruscamente. El pequeño Kiki se había teletransportado y por su cara, no parecía traer buenas noticias.

\- ¡Maestro Mu! Han traído a la señorita. –Clamó con angustia.

Mu lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse.

\- Detalles Kiki, necesitamos todos los detalles.

El joven muviano se explayó dando explicaciones sobre cómo se había formado algarabía entre todos los sirvientes del Santuario por la repentina vuelta de la Armadura de Sagitario, que parecía intacta tras todos sus años de ausencia. El chiquillo se había escabullido lo más que había podido, viendo con sus propios ojos como el caballero de Can Mayor y su alumno cargaban la pesada caja hacia la octava casa. Más tarde esa misma mañana había visto como la multitud de sirvientes se acumulaban al pie de las escalinatas que ascendían hacia la cima de la montaña, murmurando sobre una falsa Athena llevada ante el Patriarca. El muchacho había esperado impaciente hasta que vio bajar a la guardiana de Ofiuco y a su aprendiz, quienes comentaban que debían mantenerse atentos a los movimientos del Patriarca, pues había mandado encerrar a la detenida hasta nueva orden.

\- Y así es como supe que ellos eran quienes la habían traído hasta el Santuario. También escuché que lo llamaban traidor, señor Mu, y por último… percibí que entre ellos dos había una fluctuación de cosmo muy intensa, pero no sé qué signifique aquello.

Mu omitió ese último dato, ya que le parecía totalmente irrelevante. Se puso de pie con aire solemne y se tomó el mentón con los dedos en señal de estar procesando la valiosa información obtenida por Kiki. A estas alturas todos los caballeros dorados, por no decir que el Santuario entero, estarían enterados de su "traición", lo que haría aún más difícil su misión.

\- Kiki, necesito que busques a Aldebarán. Él es nuestra única esperanza en este momento. Dile que solicito verlo después de la media noche en la entrada oeste del Santuario.

\- Pero señor Mu, él también debe pensar que usted es un traidor.

\- No Kiki, lo más probable es que esté extrañado por los comentarios que ha escuchado sobre mí, pero si no me reporto con él terminará por creerlos.

El pequeño aprendiz asintió y volvió a desaparecer teletrasportandose hacia el Santuario. Los caballeros de bronce se quedaron mirando al caballero de Aries.

\- Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan? –Soltó Ikki.

\- Por ahora, entrevistarnos con Aldebarán y convencerlo de que esté de nuestro lado. El maestro Dohko y yo nos encargaremos de eso.

\- ¿Y luego? –Preguntó Shiryu.

\- Traer refuerzos. –Dijo el anciano.

\- ¿Refuerzos? –Cuestionó Shun.

\- El maestro Dohko y yo sospechamos que el caballero de Géminis sigue con vida en algún lugar de las costas de Atenas.

\- Sospechas… Eso no significa nada. –Rebatió Ikki.- En este momento necesitamos hechos concretos, de otro modo yo me largo de aquí.

\- ¡Pero hermano! ¡Debemos rescatar a la Señorita Athena!

\- Una diosa que no puede defenderse a sí misma no es digna de mis servicios.

\- Aún su cosmos no ha despertado por completo. –Intervino el Dragón.

\- Somos tres caballeros de bronce y uno de oro contra todo el Santuario. No soy tan idiota como para lanzarme a un suicidio colectivo.

\- Dos dorados. Y si las sospechas de ambos son ciertas, pronto serán tres. –Corrigió su hermano.

\- ¿Y dónde se halla el caballero de Géminis exactamente? ¿En el coño de la madre de Athena?–Preguntó Ikki completamente iracundo. ¿Acaso los demás no eran conscientes de lo arriesgado de su misión?

Mu no podía tolerar más aquella insubordinación y tomó del cuello al peliazul que le lanzó una mirada de despreció.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacerme? ¿Cerrarme la boca a trompadas?

\- Ganas no me sobran… -Respondió Mu con ojos centelleantes.- Agradece que el maestro Dohko está aquí, y por respeto a él no haré nada imprudente.

\- Basta, muchachos. –Interrumpió el viejito, poniéndose entre ambos.- Ikki tiene razón en parte. Somos pocos contra el Santuario… pero si logramos encontrar al caballero de Géminis, puede que aumenten nuestras posibilidades. Si mis habilidades no se han perdido, tengo la impresión de que ese caballero puede estar en una antigua prisión ubicada en el Cabo Sunión.

\- ¿En las ruinas del templo de Poseidón? –Preguntó Shiryu algo sorprendido.

\- Así es, si mi séptimo sentido no me falla… -El anciano quedó inmóvil con la mirada perdida, y luego murmuró entre dientes.- _La historia ha cambiado…_

\- En ese caso, iremos los tres a reconvenirlo. –Sugirió Shun.

\- Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero debo advertirles que es muy poderoso y es posible que no les crea de inmediato. Tengan cuidado. –Previno el maestro.- Mu y yo intentaremos hablar con Aldebarán para buscar aliados dentro del Santuario.

\- Sea cual sea el resultado, nos encontraremos en el bosquecillo al oeste del Santuario mañana, al atardecer. –Sentenció Mu con voz autoritaria.

Los caballeros de bronce asintieron, aunque Ikki no de tan buena gana, pero ya estaba metido en este lío y no le quedaba de otra que continuar.

 _Entrada oeste del Santuario, 1 am_

Mu y el maestro Dohko habían acudido al lugar, con la esperanza que el caballero de Tauro apareciese en cualquier momento. Kiki les había relatado que el segundo guardián se había sorprendido notablemente por la citación, pero había aceptado acudir. El pequeño aprendiz le había hecho prometer que no diría nada a nadie y que arribaría sólo, a la hora convenida, a lo que el brasileño había dado su palabra.

La luna llena se levantaba y fulguraba con intensidad, alumbrando el campo lo suficiente como para verse mutuamente los rostros. A poco escucharon el sonido de hojas pisoteadas por un ser de gran tamaño; era sin duda el Toro Dorado. Aldebarán se posó con los brazos cruzados, y esperó. Segundos después, Mu se atrevió a salir de su escondrijo.

\- Aldebarán… -Susurró.

\- Amigo mío. –Contestó el otro, liberando sus brazos en señal de confianza.- ¿En qué lío te has metido ahora?

Mu río aliviado por la reacción de su compañero de armas y confidente.

\- Sabía que aún podía confiar en ti. –Dijo, desconcertando al guardián del segundo templo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que _aún_ puedes confiar en mí? ¿Acaso creíste que me comería ese cuento de que habías traicionado el Santuario? –Vaciló en sus siguientes palabras.- Si bien es cierto que recibimos órdenes explicitas de capturarte si llegábamos a verte, quiero creer que no es más que un malentendido con el Patriarca. Además has buscado mi ayuda, lo que me lleva a suponer que deseas restablecerte en el Santuario.

Mu desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo podía decirle que sus intenciones eran totalmente opuestas?

\- No Aldebarán… es todo lo contrario. He venido a pedirte que te unas a nosotros para luchar contra el Santuario.

La mandíbula de Aldebarán se desencajó, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa que traía. El viejo Dohko no se hizo esperar más y salió de entre los arbustos, haciendo que el toro quedara aún más confundido. Necesitaba una explicación urgentemente, y que fuera realmente buena.

\- Mu, ¿me puedes explicar de qué va todo esto?


	12. SED DE VENGANZA

CAPÍTULO 11. Sed de Venganza

Aldebarán escuchó en silencio la historia que Mu le intentaba contar, apoyado en algunas secciones por el viejo maestro de Libra. Sus ojos pasaban del uno al otro intermitentemente, mientras ponía una expresión de incertidumbre. Cuando supuso que habían terminado de narrar su historia, se quedó pensativo unos momentos y finalmente se arrojó a hablar.

\- ¿Están completamente seguros que lo que dicen es cierto? Quiero decir… que la Athena que ustedes defienden es la verdadera. Hace un par de años el Patriarca presentó oficialmente a una bellísima señorita, proclamándola como Athena, y fue muy acogida entre todos nosotros. Que ustedes digan que la verdadera Athena estaba escondida en Japón es totalmente ridículo para cualquiera en el Santuario.

Mu se quedó pensativo, y luego volvió su mirada al anciano.

\- ¿Qué opina de esto, maestro?

\- Sin duda alguna la Señorita Saori es la verdadera Athena. Tengo muy grandes razones para creerlo, aunque revelarlas a ustedes no sería del todo prudente. Pero noto que alrededor de esta situación, la historia no es como se supone que debiera ser.

\- De nuevo menciona eso de que la historia ha cambiado. –Interrumpió Mu.- ¿Quiere decir que usted sabía de los acontecimientos que iban a suceder en esta época?

El viejito asintió, dejando a los dos caballeros perplejos.

\- Solo que la historia que yo conocía ha tomado un rumbo distinto. No me he atrevido a anunciar nada hasta el momento oportuno, ya que mis conocimientos sobre esta época parecen ser inútiles ahora.

Aldebarán se rascó la nuca. Estaba en un dilema existencial muy grande. Había visto con sus mismísimos ojos a una Athena benevolente y hermosa, pero ahora su mejor amigo y compañero venía con un viejo sabio que refutaba todo lo que él creía. Respiró profundamente y miró a Mu, como ofreciéndole una última oportunidad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber que tu Athena es la correcta, y no la del Santuario? ¿Acaso has sentido su cosmos? ¿Has visto su divinidad?

\- Te devolveré la pregunta, Aldebarán. Aparte de la palabra del Patriarca, ¿tienes otra prueba de la divinidad de tu Athena?

El toro no supo que contestar. No tenía ninguna prueba fehaciente que corroborara su versión.

\- Yo nunca he visto a la Señorita Saori elevar su cosmos, pero confío en el criterio del maestro Dohko, que fue desde siempre el mejor amigo de mi maestro Shion, y de quien puedo asegurar plenamente, no es quien está gobernando ahora el Santuario.

Aldebarán torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado. No quería aceptarlo, pero Mu tenía razón. Nadie como el mejor amigo del Patriarca podría darse cuenta de semejante usurpación por parte de un agente extraño.

\- De acuerdo Mu, cuentan con mi ayuda. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlos a entrar; solo envía a Kiki a mi templo cuando estén listos para el asalto.

La firme resolución del segundo guardián fue más que suficiente para el ariano, quién lo abrazó efusivamente, aunque de forma muy respetuosa. Aldebarán dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de su amigo, haciéndole entender que estaría con él en esta causa y lo acompañaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

 _Cabo Sunion, al amanecer_

Los caballeros de bronce habían durado casi toda la noche buscando los escombros del antiguo templo de Poseidón, sin éxito alguno. Decidieron tomar un descanso antes de proseguir su búsqueda al amanecer. A eso de las 8:30 am el Fénix estaba comenzando a impacientarse de nuevo.

\- Eso es ridículo, Shun. Llevamos casi doce horas buscando alguna emisión de cosmos, y no he sentido absolutamente nad…

Ikki no pudo terminar su frase, porque en ese momento los tres sintieron una onda de cosmos bastante evidente. El hermano mayor cerró la boca, siendo consciente de que el karma acababa de darle una bofetada.

\- Viene de ese lugar. –Señaló Shiryu, indicando una gran gruta entre las rocas que daban hacia el océano.

\- Vamos. –Contestó Shun con entusiasmo, y los tres se dirigieron al lugar.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una especie de reja, en medio de la cual se ondeaba un pequeño trozo de papel casi a punto de desprenderse con una inscripción, que si bien estaba en griego, era bastante entendible para cualquier caballero: "Ἀθάνα". Shun lo tomó con suavidad, y al separarlo de la reja se escuchó una especie de gruñido proveniente de la gruta que les erizó los vellos a los tres.

\- Es un sello sagrado de Athena…

\- Solo hay una persona que podría tener acceso a uno de estos sellos. –Dijo Shiryu con bastante seriedad.- El Gran Patriarca.

\- Muchachos, no tengo nada en contra de las cuevas en el mar, pero ese sonido no me gustó nada. –Mencionó Ikki, bajando la voz.

Pronto se escucharon pasos chapoteantes provenientes del interior y los tres retrocedieron instintivamente. Una figura espectral se asomó de entre las sombras. Su cabello era de un azul rey profundo, aunque estaba en un pésimo estado. Su piel demacrada daba señas de laceraciones y el vello facial amenazaba con ocultar la expresión de su boca. Sus ojos tenían una apariencia demente, y el rechinar de sus dientes era completamente intimidante.

\- ¿Quiénes son y a qué han venido? ¿Acaso mi hermano los envío para torturarme?

Shiryu y Shun se miraron entre sí, pero fue el fénix el que respondió.

\- No sabemos quién demonios es tu hermano, solo hemos venido a buscar a un caballero de Athena, pero tal parece que aquí solo se encuentran mendigos.

El hombre gruñó como una bestia, y corrió hacia la reja, extendiendo la mano para alcanzar el cuello del peliazul, que retrocedió un par de paso, quedando fuera del alcance del extraño individuo.

\- ¿Crees que podrás dañar al gran Fénix de una forma tan patética? –Casqueó Ikki, esperando una respuesta agresiva y desesperada. En lugar de eso el hombre se quedó mirando la reja en silencio.

Ikki estaba a punto de decir otro comentario hiriente, pero este último comenzó a carcajearse de forma desquiciada, mientras repetía a todo pulmón "¡Lo han quitado, lo han quitado!". Al caballero de bronce no le hizo nada de gracia todo aquello.

\- ¿De qué demonios te ríes, maldito loco?

\- Quitaron el sello… -Dijo el espeluznante personaje con una mueca que daba la impresión de ser una sonrisa maligna.- Mi hermano es un imbécil… Enviar a unos niños de bronce a torturarme, que ingenuamente han quitado el sello que me mantenía aquí…

El extraño volvió a reír y esta vez la sonrisa maquiavélica apareció claramente en su rostro, mientras el aura a su alrededor se encendía: era su cosmos. Los de bronce le imitaron, aunque era claro que había una diferencia muy grande entre el preso y ellos tres. El destello de cosmos del recién aparecido hizo que la reja se resquebrajara en pedazos y abriera una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo salir.

\- Ha llegado la hora de mi venganza… -Murmuró el reo.

Shun y Shiryu fruncieron el ceño. Esto no era para nada lo que habían estado esperando. Parecía que habían cometido el peor error de sus vidas, y ahora no tenían otra opción que derrotar al demente que acababan de dejar libre.

\- No irás a ningún lado. –Espetó Shiryu, tratando de mostrar valentía.

\- Primero tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotros. –Acompañó Shun, aunque con voz menos convincente.- ¡Cadena de Andrómeda!

La cadena del peliverde salió disparada contra el sujeto, quien esquivó el ataque y pareció abrir una brecha en el vacío que se tragó buena parte de la cadena de Shun. A pesar de estar sin armadura, parecía que este sujeto les daría una terrible pelea.

\- ¡Dragón Naciente! –Atacó Shiryu, pero en seguida el dragón cósmico fue desviado con una sola mano, dejándolo totalmente abatido.

El personaje lanzó un puño que los arrojó al suelo tan solo con la onda de choque. Ambos cayeron golpeándose contra las rocas.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! –Gritó Ikki.- ¡Puño diabólico del Fénix!

El hombre se quedó estático por un par de segundos, que para el caballero de bronce supieron a gloria, pero aquella satisfacción se borró de inmediato al escuchar la risa creciente del atacado.

\- No me detendré con bichos como ustedes. –Rugió el hombre, que levantó sus manos apuntando a los tres y sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó su ataque mortífero.- ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Los tres caballeros volaron por los aires, cayendo cientos de metros más allá, en uno de los riscos vecinos. Todo Cabo Sunión bullía de conmoción; las rocas temblaban, el mar rugía, y el hasta el viento parecía querer huir ante aquel cosmos que se elevaba por encima del séptimo sentido, el cosmos de un caballero dorado.

 _Aposentos del Patriarca, Santuario_

El peliazul se encontraba nuevamente en una de sus sesiones de meditación que le permitían mantener medianamente a raya su naturaleza impulsiva y malvada. Desde que aquella niña se había presentado ante él, sus demonios internos amenazaban con rebelarse ante los demás. Ya no existían periodos de lucidez, tan solo una permanente lucha interna en la que la mayor parte del tiempo su parte consciente era derrotada sin mucho esfuerzo. A veces su interior buscaba disipar las tinieblas que cubrían su mente, pero solo eran intentos infructuosos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar es que para tener paz, tenía que eliminar a aquella jovencita.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una onda de cosmos, casi imperceptible para la mayoría de los caballeros en el santuario, pero no para él. Se incorporó y se acercó al balcón que daba hacia la costa. Sin duda alguna era el cosmos de su hermano. Empuñó la mano y su rostro hizo una expresión de odio desconmensurado.

\- Has despertado… Saga.


	13. INTRUSOS EN EL SANTUARIO

CAPÍTULO 12. Intrusos en el Santuario.

El caballero del Fénix se arrastró como pudo hasta alcanzar el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano. Shiryu tosió unos cuantos metros más allá. Pese a que habían recibido un solo ataque, había sido más que suficiente para derribarlos. De no haber sido por sus armaduras, posiblemente habrían terminado muertos. Aquel inmenso cosmos los había tomado completamente desprevenidos; habían venido a buscar un aliado y solo habían conseguido una paliza.

\- ¡Shun! –Llamó Ikki con temor en su voz. Si algo le había pasado a su hermano no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-I-Ikki… -Balbuceó el menor, despertando de su letargo. Ikki respiró aliviado.

\- ¿Están los dos bien? –Preguntó el Dragón, que al parecer se había repuesto sin ayuda.

\- Pues, dentro de lo que cabe… -Contestó la voz bondadosa del peliverde.- Al menos seguimos vivos.

\- Maldición. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? –Inquirió Ikki rencorosamente.

\- Pues… por ese ataque creo que era "la esperanza de un aliado". –Dijo Shiryu sin mucho ánimo en la voz.

\- Con o sin él, debemos regresar al punto acordado. –Razonó Andrómeda.- Si Mu y el maestro Dohko sintieron esta gran emisión de cosmos, deben estar preocupados por nosotros.

Los tres se incorporaron, notando que sus armaduras se habían agrietado en algunas partes. Shun hizo una cara de descontento, aunque estaba realmente agradecido que no hubiesen sido sus frágiles cuerpos mortales los que recibieran semejante ataque. Durante el camino intentaron localizar de nuevo el cosmos de su atacante, pero fue en vano, parecía como si se hubiese esfumado. Shiryu meditaba en la forma en que tendrían que enfrentarse al Santuario, mientras Ikki se lamentaba de haber venido a este lugar. Hubiese deseado quedarse con su amada Esmeralda, en lugar de estar recibiendo patadas en el trasero de parte de un ex-caballero dorado enclaustrado en una prisión. Propuso la teoría de que en realidad acababan de liberar a un antiguo enemigo del Santuario, encerrado por el maestro de Mu. Shun razonaba que el individuo era demasiado joven como para haber sido encerrado durante el periodo de gobierno de Shion. Shiryu opinaba lo mismo, aunque le parecía que el hombre fácilmente habría podido pasar una década completa en aquella gruta húmeda y fría. Al final, todos concluyeron que tanto tiempo encerrado y aislado de la sociedad había terminado por empujarlo a la demencia, y expresaron su lástima por el "hermano" que recibiría la terrible ira del recién liberado.

Se detuvieron por un momento en Atenas y compraron algunos implementos de curación para atender sus heridas, que aunque no eran gran cosa, les habían dejado el cuerpo adolorido. Ya se acercaba el atardecer cuando por fin llegaron al lugar del encuentro. Kiki anunció su llegada con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Están aquí, maestro Mu! ¡Están aquí!

El pequeño muviano daba saltitos de alegría, a los que Shun y Shiryu no pudieron evitar sonreír. Por su parte, a Ikki no le hizo demasiada gracia.

\- ¿Están todos bien? –Se adelantó el maestro Dohko a preguntar.

\- Lo estamos. –Respondió el Dragón.- Aunque desafortunadamente, aquel que considerábamos que sería nuestro refuerzo ha resultado ser un loco maniático. En cuanto lo liberamos nos lanzó un mortífero ataque, aunque gracias a nuestras armaduras logramos evitar daños mayores.

El viejo maestro dirigió su mirada hacia el ocaso. Se hallaba confuso por esta serie de acontecimientos. Según esperaba él, Saga de Géminis sería quién traicionaría al Santuario, pero luego de sentir su cosmos en Cabo Sunión había llegado a la conclusión de que en este nuevo futuro, su identidad podía ser buena. ¿Sería posible que aun en esta nueva línea temporal siguiese siendo malvado? Y si así era, ¿quién era el individuo que se sentaba en el trono del Patriarca?

\- Dijo algo de vengarse de su hermano, pero ignoramos a qué se refería. –Mencionó Andrómeda al ver la expresión de desconcierto del viejo maestro.

Esta última frase fue la revelación que el anciano había estado esperando.

\- ¡Kanon de Géminis! –Exclamó sorprendido.- ¡El traidor es Kanon de Géminis!

Mu lo miró estupefacto. Ahora era el ariano quien mostraba cara de total confusión.

\- Pero maestro, Kanon fue desterrado del Santuario hace muchos años, cuando Saga ganó la armadura dorada.

\- Precisamente, Mu, ¿qué otra persona llena de rencor podría haber traicionado a su hermano, a Athena y al Santuario?

Mu reflexionó. Las palabras del guardián de libra tenían mucho sentido, y ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto había trillado en su mente: ¿Quién tendría el poder suficiente para vencer a su maestro Shion, a Saga y a Aioros? El mito de los dioscuros se elevaba alumbrando todas las dudas que hubiese podido tener.

\- "En la antigüedad Leda, esposa de Tíndaro de Lacedemonia fue seducida por Zeus, justo al amanecer de la noche que ambos esposos habían yacido. Se gestaron en su interior dos hijos gemelos, Castor y Poleiduces, unidos por lazo materno, pero no paterno. Uno destinado a la vida mortal y el otro a la vida inmortal. Nacieron y crecieron juntos, hasta que la rivalidad los separó y le arrebató la vida a Castor, el gemelo mortal. Zeus salvó la vida de su simiente, Poleiduces, pero el lazo que había formado con su hermano era tan estrecho que al final compartieron su destino: Pasar la mitad de la eternidad en el inframundo, y la otra mitad en los cielos."

El guardián de Aries calló y todos guardaron silencio. El amor de hermanos, la traición y la muerte de uno de los dos. ¿Era acaso el destino que les esperaba a los implicados en esta historia?

\- Maestro Mu, ¿y a quién representa el señor Kanon? ¿A Castor o a Poleiduces? –Preguntó Kiki con inocencia.

\- Es lo que quisiera saber. –Contestó el pelilia.- Espero que sea a Castor.

Todos los presentes no podían estar más de acuerdo. Si debían enfrentarse a uno de los dos gemelos anunciados por el mito, ojalá que fuese al gemelo mortal.

\- Bueno, basta de chácharas. –Dijo el Fénix impaciente. Nunca había sido muy creyente en eso del destino.- ¿Pudieron hablar con el toro? ¿Qué dijo?

\- Tardó un poco en creernos, pero nos dio información muy valiosa. –Explicó Mu.

Según el informe de Aldebarán, la guardia del Santuario se hallaba ahora reducida. Las tres entradas principales estaban vigiladas día y noche por guardias de bajo rango; la mayoría aprendices o aspirantes a caballeros. Actualmente solo estaban en el lugar seis caballeros de bronce, a saber: Hyoga de Cisne, Seiya de Pegaso, June de Camaleón, Presto de Can Menor, Elvana de Lince y Saiph de Orión. Los caballeros de Plata, resultaban ser cinco: Shaina de Ofiuco, Marín de Águila, Sirius de Can Mayor, Algheti de Heracles y Shiva de Pavo Real. Los caballeros dorados eran ya del conocimiento de todos.

\- Aldebarán dijo que si tenemos suerte y la guardia del Santuario nos subestima, inicialmente solo enviarán a nuestro encuentro los caballeros de bronce. Si los pasamos a ellos, seguramente tendremos que enfrentarnos a los caballeros de plata, y finalmente a los dorados. Tendremos que soportar lo suficiente y buscar convencer a los que más podamos para que estén de nuestro lado.

Shun estaba muy sorprendido de escuchar la estrategia. Ahora realmente parecía posible invadir en Santuario tan solo ellos cinco. Ikki también levantó las cejas en señal de estarse convenciendo poco a poco del plan. Su ego era lo suficientemente grande como para creerse capaz de enfrentar a dos caballeros de bronce y salir victorioso, y también de estar a la altura de los caballeros de plata.

\- ¿Cuándo actuaremos? –Preguntó Shiryu, impaciente.

\- Mañana al atardecer. –Contestó Dohko con voz firme.

 _22 horas después, Alrededores del Santuario_

Los guardias daban su ronda vespertina, comandados por los dos caballeros de bronce que habían sido asignados a la custodia nocturna: Hyoga de Cisne y Elvana de Lince. Ambos eran considerados jóvenes fríos e indiferentes, y para algunos, hasta presumidos. Por supuesto que no era realmente así, más bien su carácter sereno daba la impresión de ser algo apático, pero en el fondo ambos eran cálidos -a su manera-. Pero entre los dos, sin duda alguna, era Hyoga quién más sobresalía. Ser el discípulo de un caballero de oro era un gran prestigio entre todos los aspirantes a caballeros, y algunos cuchicheaban que era posible que tuviese un cosmos muy comparable al de cualquier santo de plata. Por su parte, Elvana, si bien no era tan popular, era discípula del retirado caballero de Lince. Básicamente, él la había criado como a una hija y la había instruido para heredarle la armadura.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde ambos se habían reunido para repartirse las zonas de guardia. Hoyga se decidió por el sur y Elvana por el norte. A pesar de conocerse hace relativamente poco, habían llegado a entenderse bastante, y el solitario Hyoga de Siberia parecía haber quedado medianamente olvidado. Ambos se despidieron con aparente formalismo y decidieron encontrarse en la puerta este a la media noche, para hacer un receso. A pesar de la sugerencia de Hyoga de llevar puesta su armadura, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que sucedería.

 _2 horas después, entrada sur del Santuario_

El Fénix y Andrómeda se prepararon para sitiar el Santuario por la puerta sur. Se había decidido que ellos dos fueran por esta entrada, ya que era la principal vía de acceso a los terrenos sagrados. Mu se aproximó por la zona oeste, que colindaba con los bosques atenienses, mientras que Shiryu y su maestro Dohko se aproximaron por la zona norte, la más montañosa y de acceso relativamente complejo.

Ikki se encontraba ansioso por entrar, mientras que Shun se mostraba algo dudoso. Si bien era un gran guerrero, hacer una emboscada nocturna le parecía algo bajo. Comprendía que el factor sorpresa era importante, pero no era del todo justo. Su hermano mayor lo miró con ojos de reprimenda, recordándole que era su deber rescatar a la diosa Athena antes de que cayera en manos del Patriarca, a lo cual el peliverde no pudo sino asentir resignado. Lograron ver a tres guardias.

" _Ahora_ ", susurró Ikki adelantándose, mientras que Shun le siguió unos cuantos pasos atrás. El peliazul era un experto combatiente, y tras un par de movimientos en silencio logró noquear a dos de los soldados. Shun empleó su cadena para enredar los pies del tercero y hacerlo caer. El fénix y finalizó el trabajo golpeándolo en el cuello y dejándolo inconsciente, para luego susurrarle a su hermano un " _Bien hecho_ " que logró sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano. Por ahora no habían lastimado seriamente a nadie, y esperaba que lograran hacer algo similar con el resto de la guardia. Corrieron rápidamente hacia unas rocas que blindaban la entrada.

" _¡Hermano!_ " musitó el menor lo más bajo que pudo, señalándole a un individuo que ambos ya conocían de antemano: El Cisne. El mayor sonrío descaradamente. "Es mío", dijo ya en voz normal y rodeo la roca tras la que se escondían. Shun se limitó a observar.

Ikki esperó al momento propicio, y cuando sintió que el rubio estaba lo suficientemente cerca salió de su escondrijo y le lanzó un golpe. Los reflejos de Hyoga no se hicieron esperar y atrapó el puño del Fénix justo antes de que alcanzara su cara.

\- Miren a quién tenemos aquí… Al pato alborotador. - Dijo Ikki sin inmutarse por la defensa del caballero. Sabía que encender la ira de su contrincante siempre le daba la ventaja.

Había experimentado innumerables veces el odio de la provocación, siempre con resultados nefastos. Pero en sus largos años de entrenamiento en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, había llegado a controlar sus propios impulsos y se había vuelto un experto en aprovechar esa debilidad humana a su favor. Hyoga no respondió, pero su mirada reflejaba indignación.

\- Ya sabía que las perturbaciones de mi cosmos debían tener una razón. No puedo creer que osen venir hasta este santo lugar para extender su rebeldía. Si creen que lo permitiré, están muy equivocados.

\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? –Le provocó el japonés.

\- Un pobre caballero de bronce entrenado por caballeros de plata no tiene nada que hacer frente al discípulo de un santo de oro. –Contestó Hyoga en tono sarcástico.

Ikki rio con descaro. No se esperaba una respuesta de ese calibre de parte del ruso. Algo le decía que iba a disfrutar mucho de romperle hasta el último hueso.

\- ¡Shun, adelántate! ¡Te alcanzaré dentro de poco!

El menor salió dubitativo de detrás de las rocas. No estaba muy seguro de dejar a su hermano a solas en un combate.

\- ¡Que sigas ya, Shun! –Gritó el fénix enérgicamente.

Hyoga lo miró con recelo, pero permitió que pasara. Confiaba en que su compañera lo detendría más adelante. Ikki sonrió complacido. En verdad este era un rival digno de su poder.

\- Muéstrame de qué estás hecho, cubito. –Dijo, mientras encendía su cosmos ardiente.

El Cisne lo imitó enfriando todo el ambiente a su alrededor.

\- Tú así lo has querido.


	14. LA ORDEN DE BRONCE I

CAPÍTULO 13. La Orden de Bronce I

 _Templo de Tauro_

Una pequeña sombra se arrastró lo más disimuladamente que pudo hasta la entrada del templo de Tauro. El aprendiz había empleado su teletransportación para aparecerse en la entrada de la casa de Aries, a la cual había ingresado inmediatamente para ocultarse. Minutos más tarde había recorrido las escalinatas de forma furtiva para finalmente llegar a la segunda casa que coronaba las montañas del Santuario.

\- ¡Señor Aldebarán! ¡Señor Aldebarán! –Llamó intentando que su voz no sonara demasiado alto. La imponente figura del Caballero de Tauro no se hizo esperar.- Señor Aldebarán, el maestro Mu manda a decirle que ya se ha puesto en marcha el plan. Dice que intentará llegar al templo de Aries antes de las 10 de la noche.

El brasileño le hizo señas al pequeño para que entrara a su templo. Luego se agachó a su nivel y se expresó de la forma más clara que pudo.

\- Kiki, necesito que te quedes oculto en mi templo. No salgas a menos que sientas el llamado de Mu o que nos veas llegar por las escalinatas. Si alguno de los otros caballeros dorados baja, hazlo saber de inmediato a tu maestro. No te dejes atrapar.

Dicho esto, el toro dorado se escabulló escalinatas abajo, hacia la casa de Aries.

 _Entrada Norte del Santuario_

Elvana dio un respingo al sentir el cosmos de su compañero encenderse a lo lejos. Después de todo, él había tenido razón cuando le dijo que usaran su armadura en la guardia de esta noche. Agudizó sus sentidos y percibió que otros cosmos ajenos a los conocidos se acercaban al Santuario, provenientes del norte y del oeste. Era consciente de que no podría enfrentar sola aquella invasión.

\- ¡Guardias! ¡Avisen de inmediato a la orden de Bronce que intrusos se acercan al Santuario!

Dos confundidos soldados corrieron a las órdenes de la muchacha hacia la zona sur, en la que se encontraban unas pequeñas cabañas donde los santos de bronce descansaban luego de sus entrenamientos diarios. La santo del Lince se quedó custodiando la zona norte, esperando que los refuerzos llegaran pronto. Al percibir a los intrusos más cerca, tras una colina, lanzó un potente rayo de cosmos que rompió las rocas e hizo caer escombros.

Shiryu a duras penas logró poner el escudo sobre su cabeza y la de su maestro para evitar que cayeran sobre ellos. "Aguarde aquí, maestro", fue lo último que le dijo al anciano antes de salir de entre las rocas. La mirada perspicaz de la muchacha lo alcanzó enseguida.

\- ¡Garras del hielo! –Exclamó la amazona mientras lanzaba su técnica especial contra el caballero del Dragón. Cientos de agujas de hielo se desprendieron de su mano, dirigiéndose directamente al pecho de su oponente.

Alertado por el grito, Shiryu bloqueó el ataque con su escudo, aunque esta vez el impacto fue mucho más poderoso. Corrió hacia la santo alcanzándola en segundos.

\- ¡Detente! ¡No hemos venido a pelear contra ti!

La muchacha retrocedió, aunque mantuvo la guardia.

\- ¿Quiénes son y por qué están irrumpiendo en el Santuario? –Preguntó con recelo.

\- Venimos a rescatar a la diosa Athena, que ha sido secuestrada por el Patriarca.

\- No me hagas reír. –Contestó Elvana en tono sarcástico.- ¿Acaso ustedes son los que creen que la japonesa es la verdadera Athena? No es más que una impostora.

\- Si no nos permites pasar, tendré que derrotarte. –Dijo Shiryu en tono amargo.

\- Inténtalo. –Desafió la amazona.

Su máscara resonó ante la intensa emanación de cosmos que emitió para intentar intimidar al Dragón. El joven estaba seguro de que aquella fiera mujer no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Él también elevó su cosmos.

\- ¡Dragón Naciente! –Exclamó sin pensárselo demasiado. No podía subestimar a la guerrera que estaba enfrentando. Una figura de dragón se elevó por detrás suyo y cuando estuvo a varios metros de altura, se arrojó en picada contra la muchacha.

La santo logró esquivar en parte el ataque, aunque fue despedida varios metros atrás por el impacto en uno de sus costados. Pese a esto, se mantuvo de pie. Shiryu tembló. Nunca nadie había resistido su ataque con tanta templanza.

\- Eres una amazona muy fuerte. En verdad no deseo pelear contigo. –Dijo levantando la voz, pero fue en vano, la muchacha se lanzó contra él para alcanzarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. El descuido del pelinegro le costó recibir un duro golpe en el estómago, que lo hizo caer a tierra.

La muchacha emitía un cosmos frío e intenso, como los ojos de un felino –haciendo honor a la armadura que custodiaba-. Shiryu se puso de pie y retrocedió. No podía volver a distraerse, o acabaría por perder el combate. A su mente vino de inmediato la técnica que había buscado dominar desde hacía tanto tiempo: La cólera del Dragón. Era arriesgado, porque aún no la manejaba a la perfección, pero si no la usaba, era posible que esta chica le ganara el enfrentamiento. Era ahora, o nunca. Infló su cosmos de forma que la amazona retrocedió un par de pasos, intimidada por el incremento repentino, pero luego le imitó también.

\- ¡No creas que tendré miedo de ti, Dragón!

Y Shiryu lo sabía. Al llegar al límite de su concentración lanzó el golpe fulminante. La mandíbula de un gigantesco dragón rugió abalanzándose contra la muchacha, quien lanzó de nuevo su técnica, arrojando cientos de agujas heladas. Ambas emisiones de cosmos chocaron violentamente, causando una onda que agrietó las rocas cercanas e hizo doblar algunos de los árboles. Segundos después la chica salió volando algunos metros atrás y cayó sobre su espalda, sintiendo que su armadura se resquebrajaba.

 _Entrada Sur_

El ruso lanzó un golpe certero hacia la cara del Fénix, que escupió la sangre manaba de su labio. Ya habían intercambiado varios golpes a mano limpia, y ambos sentían el hervor del combate en la sangre.

\- Eres persistente, fénix.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

\- No tiene caso que sigas con esto. Tu causa está perdida. En cuanto el Patriarca sepa lo que están haciendo mandará ejecutar a su "Athena" y será su fin. Tú y tus compañeros de bronce jamás lograrán pasar por las doce casas.

\- De bronce y de oro. –Corrigió Ikki con toda la intención de molestar al Cisne.- No olvides que Aries está de nuestro lado, y también el viejito de Libra.

Hyoga lo miró con recelo. ¿Acaso ese estúpido pollo no sabía cuándo callarse?

\- Los rebeldes serán castigados. No hay forma de que ustedes logren su cometido.

\- ¡Ohh, vamos Pato! Eres demasiado serio para mi gusto. De quién heredaste ese mal carácter, ¿de tu madre?

Hyoga crujió los dientes. Su ira se elevó volcánicamente y sus ojos destellaron de furor. "Bingo", pensó el Fénix para sus adentros. Había dado en el clavo y ahora lo tenía en sus manos.

\- No te atrevas… a mencionar así… a mi madre. –Masculló el ruso entre dientes y luego lanzó un grito mientras su cosmos se encendía hasta el infinito.

"Finalmente tendremos un digno combate", pensó Ikki. Había tocado el punto más sensible de su oponente, y ahora le correspondía esperar su máximo ataque. Frunció el ceño y concentró su cosmos que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta intensificarse en sus manos.

\- ¡Rayo de Aurora! –Exclamó Hyoga en un grito que le heló la sangre al japonés, distrayéndolo por un momento y retrasando su ataque.

\- ¡Alas del Fénix! –Gritó mientras contrarrestaba el ataque de su oponente.

El rayo helado impactó directo con el cosmos del fénix, amenazando con romper la barrera protectora que había generado. Sin embargo, su poder era contrarrestado por su inestabilidad, y el peliazul supo que tenía una oportunidad. Arriesgándolo todo, dejó de emitir su cosmos para dejar abierto el espacio entre ambos y segundos antes de recibir el golpe logró lanzar su técnica especial.

\- ¡Puño diabólico del Fénix! –Gritó mientras sentía como su armadura se congelaba y caía contra el suelo. El rubio se quedó estático.

 _Entrada Norte_

La amazona del Lince lanzó un alarido de dolor, luego de caer al suelo. La Cólera del Dragón no había logrado quitarle la consciencia, pero si le había causado un daño indescriptible. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiese resentido, y las punzadas en su pecho eran intensas y dolorosas. Shiryu también había caído, producto del salvaje impacto. Aquella técnica era exhaustiva y al no dominarla del todo le había causado un resentimiento en el brazo derecho.

\- ¡Elvana! –Exclamaron a lo lejos.

Al encuentro del combate corrían Presto de Can Menor y Saiph de Orión. Shiryu temió por su integridad. No estaba en condiciones de enfrentar a dos oponentes al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Maldito bastar…!

El grito de Saiph fue violentamente interrumpido por una onda explosiva que lanzó a ambos caballeros varios metros atrás.

\- ¡Mu! –Se oyó la voz agradecida de Shiryu.

 _Coliseo del Santuario_

Mientras su hermano y demás caballeros combatían, Shun había logrado escabullirse entre las sombras y había alcanzado el Coliseo del Santuario, donde se realizaban duelos interminables entre caballeros y aspirantes, todo para probar que eran dignos de una armadura. Hasta ahora había burlado a por lo menos 10 guardias y había alcanzado con éxito llegar sano y salvo hasta este lugar. Unos metros más al este se avistaban las escalinatas que conducían al primer templo. Se disponía a apresurar el encuentro con Aldebarán, cuando un fuerte latigazo lo hizo retroceder.

\- Miren a quién tenemos aquí. –Dijo una familiar voz femenina.- Pero si es Shun de Andrómeda.

\- June… -Murmuró el peliverde, tragando saliva.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos estás entre los rebeldes que han invadido el Santuario? –Preguntó la amazona con un tinte de amargura.

\- June, tienes que escucharme. El Patriarca… es un traidor.

Otro fuerte latigazo sonó y alcanzó la pierna del joven, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. La muchacha se adelantó y posó uno de sus zapatos sobre la pechera de la armadura de Andrómeda.

\- No puedo creer que te hayan lavado el cerebro de esa manera.

\- June, te lo suplico. No quiero pelear contra ti.

La amazona se quedó un par de segundos en silencio. Parecía estar luchando consigo misma.

\- Shun, quisiera creerte, pero todas las pruebas están en tu contra. Nosotros ya teníamos una Athena, y de repente tú estás defendiendo a una impostora.

\- ¡No, June! La impostora ha estado con ustedes todo este tiempo en el Santuario.

\- ¡Pruébalo! –Dijo la chica con voz adolorida. A ella tampoco le complacía pelear con el peliverde.

\- No tengo pruebas, más que el hecho de haber percibido el cosmos divino en la Athena que yo defiendo.

La amazona aflojó la tensión en sus músculos, y quitó el pie de encima del caballero. Una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que confiara en él, pero su razón le decía que no era posible que el Patriarca les hubiese presentado una Athena falsa. Shun se incorporó y miró fijamente a los ojos de la máscara.

\- June, déjame pasar. Por favor. –Rogó con la esperanza de que la joven hiciera a un lado su terquedad.

\- No puedo. –Sentenció la rubia, con su voz manchada en tristeza.

Tras esto encendió su cosmos amenazante, y Shun no pudo más que resignarse. Debía pelear contra ella, si es que quería llegar a la casa de Aries.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí Shun! –Gritó la amazona, lanzando un potente golpe cósmico con su látigo y haciendo retroceder al japonés de un solo salto.

\- ¡Nebulosa de Andrómeda!

Las cadenas chocaron con el látigo, creando una barrera de defensa. Los ojos de Shun expresaban el pesar de estar luchando contra la rubia, cuya voz sonaba igualmente quebrada.

\- ¡Furia Cósmica! –Gritó la chica, haciendo que de su látigo emanaran escamas de energía.

\- ¡Defensa giratoria! –Exclamó Shun, haciendo que su cadena girara repeliendo cada una de las escamas.

La ira de la chica iba en aumento. Detestaba cuando Shun evitaba atacarla. Detestaba que nunca fuera directo. Detestaba que no la tomara en serio.

\- ¡Ataca, maldito cobarde!

\- Sabes que no te haría daño jamás… -Respondió Shun, con los ojos vidriosos a punto de soltar lágrimas.

\- ¡No te hagas el débil conmigo! ¿Por qué siempre me evitas?

El ojiverde empuñó sus cadenas con fuerza. Ella no se rendiría, a menos que él hiciera algo.

\- ¡Cadena Nebular!

La cadena salió disparada, obedeciendo a la orden instantáneamente. La amazona recibió el golpe de lleno, haciendo que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo. Shun corrió de inmediato para auxiliarla. Se arrojó de rodillas al suelo para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

\- ¡June! ¡June! Dime que estás bien, por favor… -Rogó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

\- Shun… -Balbuceó la chica adolorida. Ella también se echó a llorar.


	15. LA ORDEN DE BRONCE II

CAPÍTULO 14. La Orden de Bronce II

\- Hyoga… Hyoga.

\- ¡Mamá!

Un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules corre al encuentro de su madre. La preciosa mujer lo levanta en brazos y le sonríe de forma cálida.

\- ¡Mamá, te he extrañado tanto!

\- Y yo a ti, mi pequeño.

Ambos se funden en un abrazo. Y entonces, la mujer se comienza a derretir en una masa negra y deforme que amenaza con tragarse al niño. El pequeño intenta escapar pero es imposible. Llora intensamente, pidiendo auxilio.

\- ¡Maestro, sálveme!

Aparece la imagen de un hombre de cabellos aguamarina, ondeantes ante el helado viento ártico. Se cruza de brazos. Lo mira impasible.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!

La masa lo arrastra aguas abajo, y a través del hielo puede ver como los pasos del hombre se alejan y lo dejan hundirse en el frío océano. Cada vez hay menos luz. Finalmente deja de patalear y es tragado por las profundidades.

Hyoga sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza mientras se contorsionaba en el suelo. Parpadeó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente su visión se aclaró. Frente a él, estaba el Fénix con la armadura parcialmente congelada, y en su rostro, una expresión tan siniestra que hizo temblar al ruso.

\- ¡Alas del Fénix! -Escuchó mientras el fuego lo rodeaba y le quemaba las zonas expuestas de la piel. Tan solo pudo cubrirse el rostro y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

 _Coliseo del Santuario_

June deslizó su mano hacia la muñeca izquierda del joven que la sostenía en brazos. Estaba adolorida por el golpe, pero lo que más le debilitaba era mirar a los ojos al peliverde. Encontró lo que buscaba.

\- Aún la conservas… -Susurró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Shun sonrió aliviado al ver que ella estaba bien.

\- Siempre…

Ella también le mostró la suya, dándole a entender que también conservaba aquel recuerdo.

\- Yo tampoco quiero luchar contigo, Shun.

\- Lo sé. –Respondió el peliverde, deslizando los dedos en el cabello de la guerrera.

Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, abrazados. En la mente de ambos estaba fresco el recuerdo de la brisa marina de Creta, isla en la que sus maestros se habían reunido en una ocasión para celebrar que sus alumnos habían recibido su armadura de bronce. Daidalos de Cefeo y Marín de Aguila siempre se habían guardado mucho respeto. Ambos habían sido entrenados en la Isla de Andrómeda hacía varios años atrás, pero cuando ella fue ascendida como Santo de Plata fue enviada al refugio de las Amazonas en el Santuario. Daidalos, por su parte, permaneció en la isla y se convirtió en el custodio de la misma, donde finalmente recibió a Shun como alumno.

Durante aquel viaje, tanto June como Shun habían disfrutado de la frescura del Mediterráneo y Shun había tenido la oportunidad de avistar, desde muy lejos, las colinas atenienses sobre las que se erigía majestuoso el Santuario de la Diosa. Ambos jovencitos habían estrechado lazos de amistad, similares a los de sus maestros, pero también, en ambos había nacido un sentimiento mucho más fuerte –lo que algunos llamarían, amor-. Tal fue aquella atracción mutua, que una noche June le había permitido al caballero ver su rostro sin la máscara. Él, deslumbrado por su belleza, prometió que guardaría aquel secreto en lo más íntimo de su ser. Tejieron ambos un par de pulseras de cuero, adornadas con dijes plateados, como símbolo de sus sentimientos, y prometieron no olvidarse jamás el uno al otro.

\- Shun… quiero creerte.

El joven sonrió pacíficamente y le ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie. Tomó su mano y la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Confía en mí, June. Jamás te mentiría.

Le acarició el mentón levemente y tanteó para sacarle la máscara una vez más. Ella cedió sin problemas, y por fin pudieron mirarse a los ojos mutuamente. La chica no soportó más la agonía y se lanzó a los labios ajenos. Shun correspondió con entusiasmo y avidez, como quien ha durado años sin probar el dulce néctar de los dioses.

\- Te amo Shun. –Susurró la amazona tras unos minutos de intensa interacción.

\- Y yo a ti, June. –Respondió el caballero con expresión de felicidad.

 _Entrada Norte_

Presto y Saiph se levantaron adoloridos. El rudo ataque que habían recibido por parte del caballero dorado les había causado serias punzadas de dolor. Ninguno de los dos advirtió que aquel despliegue de poder era mínimo de parte del caballero de Aries, que tan solo buscaba ahuyentarlos.

\- ¡Es el traidor! –Gritó Presto.

Ambos se afirmaron sobre sus pies, dispuestos a luchar. Para ese momento, Shiryu ya se había recompuesto. Elvana trató de ponerse en pie, aunque sus heridas eran severas.

\- ¡Idiotas, no pueden enfrentarse con él! –Les gritó a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Elvana, huye! –Gritó Saiph con premura.- ¡Avísale a los caballeros de plata que estamos bajo ataque!

La chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le recorría hasta el último hueso. No tenía otra opción que alcanzar la casa de Ofiuco para que la Santo se hiciera cargo de algo que ya se había salido de control. Entre tanto, Presto y Saiph arremetieron contra el santo dorado, que impuso su Muro de Cristal.

\- Háganse a un lado. Ustedes no saben en lo que se están involucrando. –Advirtió el muviano, con su rostro tan sereno como de costumbre.

\- Te enfrentaremos aunque eso nos conduzca a la muerte. –Contestó Presto rugiendo y mostrando los dientes.

Mu hizo una mueca de descontento. No le apetecía emplear todo su poder contra un par de caballeros de bronce, pero si les daba lugar para que elevaran sus cosmos, todo sería mucho más complicado. Extendió su mano hacia ellos y sin dudarlo ni un poco ejecutó su técnica personal.

\- Extinción de luz estelar.

Su enérgica voz precedió el fuertísimo ataque que dio de lleno contra los caballeros y les hizo caer muchos metros más allá, dejando sus armaduras virtualmente destruidas.

\- En marcha. –Dijo Mu, en tono tranquilo.

Shiryu y Dohko se apresuraron a seguirlo. El Dragón tenía una expresión de horror. Era la segunda vez que atestiguaba el ataque de un caballero dorado, y en ambas oportunidades se había dado cuenta que el cosmos de un caballero de bronce no les llegaba ni a los tobillos.

\- ¿Acaso los mató? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- Solo los noqueó y destruyó sus armaduras. –Contestó el viejo maestro.- Si hubiese querido asesinarlos hubiese usado la técnica suprema de Aries.

Shiryu meditó en lo que acababa de escuchar. Le parecía increíble que el muviano pudiese tener un ataque más poderoso que el que acababa de presenciar. ¿Acaso todos los caballeros dorados que les esperaban en las doce casas tendrían un nivel de poder semejante?

 _Casa de Ofiuco_

Elvana llegó apresurada a la casa de Ofiuco, pero no tuvo que tocar a la puerta para recibir atención. La amazona y su aprendiz habían percibido el ir y venir de ondas cósmicas provenientes de todo el Santuario, y se habían puesto cada uno su respectiva armadura.

\- Elvana, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? –Preguntó la santo de plata con voz intimidante.

\- Son los rebeldes… Entraron en el terreno del Santuario y están atacando a los caballeros que les han hecho frente. Aries los acompaña, y temo que Presto y Saiph hayan sido alcanzados por su ataque. También siento que el cosmos de Hyoga se debilita.

Seiya le dirigió una mirada intensa a su maestra, que solo ellos dos pudieron entender. Shaina asintió y Seiya salió corriendo en la dirección de la que provenía la santo del Lince.

\- Elvana, ve a buscar a Hyoga. Siento que aún está consciente, pero muy débil. Yo iré por los demás Santos de Plata. No podemos permitir que lleguen a la casa de Aries.

Elvana reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el Sur. Su corazón latía fuertemente, pensando en el destino que hubiese podido sufrir su compañero. Huyó por entre los arbustos, cuidando de no toparse con el caballero que había logrado dejar noqueado a Hyoga, temiendo ser ella misma derrotada. Tras varios minutos que parecieron una eternidad, logró ver al rubio que luchaba por ponerse en pie.

\- ¡Hyoga! ¿Estás bien?

El ruso asintió mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de la muchacha. En seguida notó que la armadura del Lince estaba agrietada.

\- ¿Quién te atacó? –Preguntó evidentemente molesto.

\- Un individuo con la armadura del Dragón. –Respondió la amazona a secas.

Hyoga sintió que la ira se apoderaba de su corazón nuevamente. Era el mismo caballero que había interrumpido en su alboroto del Torneo Galáctico, y no le gustaba para nada saber que se había atrevido a tocar siquiera un cabello de su compañera de armas.

\- Y a ti… ¿quién te hizo esto? -Preguntó ella preocupada.

\- Ikki de Fénix. –Respondió él de forma escueta.- Debemos cuidarnos de él. Tiene un ataque muy bajo… Le gusta jugar con tu mente.

La guerrera lo comprendió de inmediato. Su maestro siempre le había advertido que un ataque de fuerza bruta no se comparaba en absoluto con las técnicas que invadían la mente. Aún el caballero más fuerte sucumbe ante los sentimientos.

\- Debemos volver con los caballeros de plata. –Fue lo único que atinó a decir.


	16. EL COSMOS DE PLATA

CAPÍTULO 15. El cosmos de plata

Las órdenes de Shaina resonaron por todo el Santuario. Los caballeros de plata acudieron rápidamente y sus armaduras relucieron a la luz de la luna llena.

\- Algheti, tú cuidarás el camino que lleva hacia la casa de Aries. Sirius, Marín, ustedes dos cubrirán la zona norte. Shiva y yo iremos a la zona sur. Por nada del mundo se atrevan a dejarlos pasar, o tendrán que vérselas conmigo.

La voz de Ofiuco sonaba iracunda e intimidante. Todos acudieron prestos al lugar al que habían sido enviados. Seiya se había adelantado y pronto se encontró de frente con los caballeros intrusos y un anciano que los acompañaba.

\- Tú… -Susurró Seiya al reconocer al Dragón.

\- Pegaso. –Contestó Shiryu en el mismo tono.

Ambos se miraron con desdén, como si tuviesen una cuenta pendiente que ajustar. Mu levantó su mano, pero el pelinegro lo detuvo.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo pelearé con él!

\- Shiryu, no podemos perder tiempo ni energías. –Reprendió el muviano con severidad.

\- Es lo mismo que yo pienso, señor Mu. Tauro debe estar esperando por usted, y debe alcanzarlo lo antes posible. Además, Pegaso y yo tenemos un asunto inconcluso que resolver.

Seiya lo miró con el rostro lleno de indignación. No podía creer que lo estuvieran subestimando al punto de considerarlo un asunto menor.

\- Vamos, Mu. Shiryu se encargará. –Dijo el viejo maestro de Libra.

Mu asintió y lanzó una última mirada a los dos caballeros de bronce, antes de seguir su camino hacia las doce casas. Dohko lo siguió sin decir nada más. Los dos oponentes se lanzaron miradas iracundas y cargadas de severidad.

\- No entiendo cómo tienen el descaro de venir hasta este lugar y creer que serán capaces de desafiar a los caballeros de Athena. –Dijo Seiya alzando la voz en tono desafiante.

\- No lo entiendes, Pegaso. Todos ustedes han sido engañados por el Patriarca. La Athena que está en este lugar no es la verdadera.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Al instante cientos de luces veloces se desprendieron del puño del castaño y dieron de lleno contra la armadura de Shiryu, haciendo que retrocediera y cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Pero qué es este cosmos? –Preguntó el pelinegro, mientras se reincorporaba trabajosamente.

\- Cometiste un gran error al subestimarme, Dragón. Vencerme no será tan fácil como creíste.

Shiryu se estremeció al sentir el cosmos del Pegaso elevándose vertiginosamente. No había sentido nada igual en un caballero de bronce, excepto tal vez por el intimidante cosmos del Fénix. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero pronto se dijo a sí mismo que si no elevaba su propio poder, sería derrotado allí mismo.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

\- ¡Dragón Naciente!

Los dos ataques dieron en el blanco, lanzando a su oponente unos metros más allá. Mu se detuvo en seco y se volteó justo a tiempo para ver a los dos caballeros de bronce volando por los aires, para luego caer estrepitosamente contra el terreno. Buscó al maestro con ojos llenos de intriga, como si no entendiera lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¿Q-qué fue eso?

\- Es el cosmos de los Legendarios Caballeros de Bronce. –Contestó el Maestro, con aire solemne.

\- ¿Legendarios? ¿Qué significa eso, maestro?

\- Ahora no lo entiendes, Mu. Pero pronto serás testigo del gran poder que pueden alcanzar los caballeros de bronce. Elevarán su cosmos hasta el nivel de un caballero dorado y presenciaremos batallas que no imaginaste jamás.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que los caballeros de bronce elevarán su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido?

El anciano se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y le hizo señas a Mu de que siguieran adelante, quien lo siguió vacilante.

Shiryu volvió a ponerse de pie, justo cuando Seiya se aproximaba sobre él con los ojos llenos de ira. El castaño sujetó de la pechera de su armadura y lo atrajo para mirarlo a los ojos de forma intimidante.

\- Se arrepentirán de haber llegado hasta aquí. Los caballeros de plata los harán pedazos.

\- Pegaso, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido. –Soltó Shiryu jadeante.

\- ¡¿Estúpido?! –Le gritó Seiya con la sangre hirviente.- ¿Te atreves a llamarme estúpido?

\- Sí. –Le respondió el otro, frunciendo el ceño. También la ira había comenzado a correr por sus venas.- ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste custodiando a Athena y no te diste cuenta de su cosmos?

Seiya le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara que le rompió la piel del pómulo al pelinegro, haciendo brotar su sangre. Por supuesto, había sido un acto reflejo provocado por la indignación. Shiryu no se quedó atrás y pronto le lanzó un puño al abdomen, dejándolo sin aire un par de segundos.

\- ¡No eres más que un bastardo traidor! –Le gritó Seiya en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

Shiryu le lanzó otro golpe a la mandíbula y le hizo sangrar la encía.

\- ¡No puedo creer que no hayas sido capaz de sentir el cosmos de una deidad!

Seiya lo miraba con ojos de odio. Su interior le gritaba que en efecto, aquella muchacha le había perturbado una y otra vez mientras la había tenido cerca, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitir algo semejante. Por primera vez se cruzó por su mente que aquel poder que él se había atrevido a llamar brujería, no era otra cosa que el poder cósmico de la misma Athena. Su presunción se elevó por encima de la razón y contestó el cuestionamiento con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¡Solo un idiota como tú confundiría el cosmos de una diosa con el efecto que tiene esa mujer sobre los hombres!

El Dragón leyó entre líneas que el Pegaso había percibido en parte el poder de la diosa dormida, y una leve esperanza le inundó.

\- No eres tan torpe como pensé, Pegaso. Tan solo estás cegado por los engaños del Patriarca. Busca en tu interior y sabrás la verdad. –Al tiempo que hablaba comenzó a elevar su cosmos más y más.

La expresión del castaño se suavizó parcialmente, aunque tampoco perdió el tiempo y comenzó a concentrar la fuerza de su interior, llevándola hasta niveles insospechados en un simple caballero de bronce.

 _Coliseo del Santuario_

Shiva se había separado de Shaina, pues se habían dado cuenta que los cosmos de los intrusos provenían de dos lugares distintos. La amazona se había decidido por el camino que conducía a la entrada sur, en donde hace poco el Cisne había sucumbido, mientras que el caballero del Pavo Real había optado por dirigirse al Coliseo. Al llegar a la arena se encontró con una escena tan inesperada como indignante.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, June?

Los jóvenes caballeros de bronce se separaron de su abrazo y miraron intimidados al recién llegado. El aura del plateado chispeaba de furor.

\- ¡Se supone que tenías que venir a enfrentar a los rebeldes, no a reconciliarte con ellos!

\- ¡Shiva, espera!

Pero el grito de la muchacha fue acallado por el golpe cósmico que recibió y la envió contra las graderías. Shun solo pudo exclamar su nombre mientras la veía chocar contra el concreto.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?! –Exclamó mientras miraba con ojos centelleantes al recién llegado.

\- Porque las mujeres son débiles. Sucumben a los sentimientos y eso las lleva a perder la razón. Por algo Athena se negó a recibir sus servicios, a menos que renunciaran a su feminidad.

Shun lo miró con desprecio. En pleno siglo XX, este hombre se atrevía a hablar de esa forma de una mujer.

\- Y ahora, por haber engañado a esta débil sirviente de Athena, tú deberás sucumbir ante mi poder. –Añadió el Santo de Plata.

\- Tienes que detener esto, Pavo Real. June lo entendió. No hemos venido a enfrentarlos, sino a aclarar los engaños que se han cernido sobre el Recinto de Athena.

Shiva pareció no escuchar lo que Shun intentaba decirle. Colocó sus manos en posición Hakini y cerró los ojos, concentrando su cosmoenergía. El caballero de Andrómeda retrocedió instintivamente. La energía que desprendía el caballero de plata podría haber pasado desapercibida para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para alguien sensible a la dimensión espiritual, como lo era el joven japonés.

\- Om namah shivaya… -Pronunció el Santo de Plata, despidiendo una onda energética que derribó al peliverde en segundos.

El dolor recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse. Shiva lo observó con aire de superioridad. Las enseñanzas de su maestro, Shaka de Virgo, habían hecho que se convirtiera en uno de los caballeros de plata más poderosos del Santuario, y también uno de los más temidos. Había adoptado el nombre de una de las principales divinidades del panteón dharmico, para dar a entender a todos que había alcanzado un nivel de iluminación que solo podía ser superado por el mismo Buda.

\- Este es el momento en el que desearás no haber desafiado a la Orden Sagrada de los Caballeros de Athena, jovencito.

Shun se incorporó como pudo. El poder de los caballeros de plata era sin duda impresionante y dudaba mucho poder superarlo, pero llegado este momento, no tenía otra opción de entrar en batalla, si es que al menos quería salvar su vida.

\- Shiva, en mi corazón detesto tener que luchar, pero no puedo permitir que la maldad alcance su cometido de destruir a Athena. Ella es la protectora del bien y la justicia, y yo lucharé por ella hasta la muerte.

El Pavo Real lo observó con rostro inexpresivo. No podía poner en tela de juicio que ese muchacho estaba siendo sincero, pero su deber como defensor del Santuario era destruirlo. Volvió a concentrar su cosmos por medio de la Hakini y cerró los ojos para preparar el próximo ataque. Shun también concentró su cosmos, haciendo que la atmósfera del coliseo se tornara inestable. Su cadena comenzó a agitarse mientras lo rodeaba, creando un escudo protector, mientras aguardaba por el mantra que Shiva estaba a punto de pronunciar.

 _Camino hacia la entrada sur_

Shaina avanzaba de forma silenciosa, mientras sus agudos sentidos se elevaban al máximo de forma que pudiera percibir cualquier perturbación. Parecía como si el cosmos ajeno hubiese desaparecido casi por completo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que el emisor del mismo no estaba lejos. De pronto, escuchó un sonido detrás de ella y se giró justo a tiempo para ver pasar frente a sus ojos una ráfaga de fuego. Afirmó sus pies y su mirada alcanzó al dueño de la cosmoenergía que había estado buscando.

\- Fénix…

\- ¡Ahh, otra conocida! Tú eres la que lideraba el ataque la noche que se llevaron a Saori, ¿no es cierto?

Shaina cayó en la cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Era el caballero que había tenido que noquear con su Garra del Trueno aquella noche, luego de que hubiese derribado a Sirius.

\- Así que tú eres el de las ilusiones… Que forma tan baja de luchar.

\- La bondad nunca ha sido mi característica más prominente, eso déjalo para mi hermano. En la guerra _todo está permitido_.

\- Tú no sabes lo que es el honor, ¿no es así?

\- Me importa muy poco lo que signifique esa palabra. El honor no es nada cuando se carece de poder y fuerza de voluntad.

\- ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas? Pues déjame decirte que yo tampoco me caracterizo por ser precisamente gentil.

\- Sí, eso pude notarlo cuando me atacaste por la espalda, bruja.

La ira de Shaina se encendió de inmediato. Si había algo que la podía sacar de sus casillas es que comenzaran a cuestionar las intenciones de sus acciones. Si bien había atacado a su oponente por la espalda, fue simplemente para salvar la vida de su compañero; jamás por un acto de cobardía. La atmosfera comenzó a cargarse eléctricamente alrededor de la santo de Ofiuco y el Fénix sonrió.

\- Espero que puedas darme una mejor pelea que el pato congelado.


	17. LUCHA POR EL SANTUARIO

CAPÍTULO 16. Lucha por el Santuario

\- Solo lo venciste porque empleaste tus trucos sucios. –Respondió Shaina desafiante.

\- No tengo la culpa de que la gente sea tan débil cuando se trata de sus emociones… El amor los vuelve vulnerables.

-¡Ah! Con que ese es el truco bajo la manga. ¿Quién te enseño algo tan bajo, Fénix?

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe.

\- Cielos, si hubieses sido mi alumno te habría enseñado modales cerrándote esa bocota que tienes.

Ikki se echó a reír.

\- ¿Tú, maestra de un caballero? Quisiera ver que es lo que eres capaz de enseñar.

En ese momento el Santuario retumbó tras el choque de los caballeros de bronce que se encontraban luchando en la zona norte. El cosmos del Pegaso hizo eco declarándose vencedor, mientras el cosmos del Dragón menguaba.

\- ¡No lo sé! –Replicó Shaina en tono burlón, causando que el Fénix volviese a fijar sus ojos en ella.- Tal vez tu compañero sea capaz de decírtelo, ya que parece que mi alumno le está dando una buena paliza.

Ikki la miró con desprecio. Lejos de lo que Shaina quería causar en él, al peliazul le dio igual lo que pudiese estarle pasando a Shiryu; por ahora solo le interesaba taparle la boca a esa víbora venenosa.

 _Entrada norte_

El cuerpo de Shiryu había caído tendido en el suelo, aparentemente derrotado. Unos metros allá, Pegaso permanecía hincado y apoyado en una mano. Aunque aparentemente había resultado vencedor en el combate, la verdad era que la técnica del Dragón Naciente lo había dejado parcialmente molido. Para sorpresa suya, el pelinegro hizo un ademán de incorporarse.

\- ¿Piensas levantarte? –Preguntó el castaño incrédulo.

\- Aunque quisiera, no puedo quedarme en el suelo. –Masculló Shiryu antes de escupir la sangre resultante del sangrado interno en su boca.

Seiya también se limpió el labio inferior con el dorso de la mano. El frío metal se llevó parte de la sangre semi coagulada en sus comisuras. Luego del arduo combate, parecía como si el enojo se le hubiese esfumado, y la actitud de su oponente cada vez lo desconcertaba más. ¿Estaba alguien dispuesto a morir por una causa aparentemente falsa?

\- ¿Tan convencido estás de que la nieta del viejo Kido es Athena? ¿No te importa morir por una estupidez como esa?

\- Parece que por fin estás razonando, Pegaso. Es obvio que si hemos emprendido esta causa es porque tenemos razones suficientes para creer en la traición del Patriarca, de otro modo no habría razones para lanzarnos a una misión suicida.

Seiya se incorporó y caminó hasta su oponente caído, extendiéndole una mano, en lo que parecía ser una tregua. Shiryu tomó la mano del caballero y se colocó de pie de igual forma. Luego le echó un vistazo al rostro del castaño, tratando de descubrir las razones de su repentino cambio de actitud.

\- ¿Me crees?

\- No estoy seguro de que tus ideas estén en lo cierto, pero veo que eres honesto y estás luchando por lo que crees justo, así que perdonaré tu vida.

El Dragón lo miró receloso.

\- ¿Te estás dando por vencedor?

\- Por supuesto. –Confirmó el Pegaso, con una sonrisa cargada de suficiencia propia.- Tan solo mira tu armadura. No llegarás muy lejos con ella.

En efecto, la armadura se había resquebrajado luego de recibir repetidamente los Meteoros de Pegaso de Seiya. El orgullo de Shiryu estaba más que herido. No podía creer que aquel santo de bronce hubiese logrado agrietar de esa manera su armadura, aparentemente bendecida por los dioses. El castaño le echó una mirada muy seria, y luego se escabulló en la oscuridad, siguiendo los pasos del Mu y Dohko.

\- ¡Esto no se ha terminado, Pegaso! –Exclamó Shiryu, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

 _Coliseo del Santuario._

\- ¡Om navah shivaya! –Gritó Shiva mientras abría sus ojos y lanzaba su cosmoenergía contra el caballero de Andrómeda.

\- ¡Defensa rodante!

La cadena de Andrómeda giró tan veloz que, para sorpresa del atacante, repelió la mayor parte de su energía. Shiva gruñó apretando la dentadura y elevando su cosmos.

\- ¡Majá mritiun yaia!

Una fuerte descarga salió disparada de la mano de Shiva, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el pecho de Shun, pero fue interceptada por el cuerpo de alguien más. June salió disparada de nuevo, cayendo a los pies de su enamorado.

\- ¡June! –Gritó Shun, saliéndose de todas sus casillas. Su voz salió cargada de resentimiento.- No permitiré que la toques de nuevo. ¡Cadena Nebular!

La cadena obedeció instantáneamente, alcanzando las manos de Shiva y rodeando sus muñecas, estrujándolas hasta hacerle crujir los huesos. Shiva contuvo el grito de dolor. El cosmos de Shun crecía extendiéndose hacia el infinito, causando que Shiva intentara retroceder, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El poder del caballero de bronce estremeció cada centímetro del coliseo.

\- ¡Onda de Trueno!

\- Majá mritiun yaia…

El choque de cosmos causó que las columnas del lugar se agrietaran violentamente. La onda de energía de Shiva alcanzó a Shun, haciéndolo chocar contra las graderías, pero al mismo tiempo la cadena rodeó su cuerpo y le ocasionó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que hizo caer al caballero de plata completamente inconsciente. La nariz de Andrómeda dejó caer un hilo de sangre, ocasionado por la alta presión de haber elevado su cosmos por encima del sexto sentido.

\- June… -Murumuró entre dientes, mientras se arrastraba hacia ella.

La chica también estaba sangrando, aunque aún permanecía con vida. Shun solo alcanzó a sujetarle la mano antes de caer igualmente desmayado.

 _Camino a la entrada Sur_

Shaina e Ikki se encontraban envueltos en un intenso combate mano a mano. Ambos jadeaban como resultado de los violentos golpes que iban y venían sobre ambos. Su combate había alcanzado la velocidad del sonido y pronto rompieron aquel límite, haciendo que la energía barriera con los árboles cercanos, y causando que los mismos perdieran buena parte de su follaje. Los puños de fuego de Ikki ya habían alcanzado en varias ocasiones el cuerpo de la amazona, haciendo que su piel bajo la armadura ardiera de dolor. Por su parte, las descargas eléctricas sobre el cuerpo del fénix le habían causado varias heridas de gravedad.

De pronto su intenso enfrentamiento se vio interrumpido por el choque de dos grandes cosmos. Ikki se detuvo enseguida, dejando a la amazona a medio golpe.

\- ¡Shun! –Gritó el japonés con la voz cargada de enojo.

Shaina también percibió que el cosmos de Shiva se apagaba, pero no le dio importancia. "Seguramente volvió a confiarse demasiado", pensó para ella misma, recordando la arrogancia de Shiva. Ese era, sin duda, su punto débil y la causa por la que ella le había pateado el trasero en más de un duelo de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Este no es momento para distraerse, Fénix! –Dijo, mientras le atestaba un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejando la marca de sus garras a la mejilla del peliazul.

La respuesta de Ikki no se hizo esperar, y su puño se dirigió directo contra la cabeza de la amazona, que alcanzó a esquivarlo a medias. El impacto dio sobre su máscara, que se rompió en la parte superior izquierda, dejando visible su iris verde y resplandeciente. La mujer resopló con ira, levantando su mano y cargándola con su cosmos.

\- ¡Garra del Trueno!

Ikki sintió de nuevo aquella descarga que ya había experimentado la noche que Shaina lo había noqueado. Esta vez la resistió, pero no sin dejar escapar un alarido de dolor.

\- ¡Maldita bruja! ¡No volverás a hacerme eso nunca más! ¡Alas del Fénix!

El cosmos ardiente del caballero dio de lleno contra una confundida Shaina que no entendía como era que su técnica no había dejado inconsciente al fénix. Cayó sobre su espalda en un golpe seco del que fue incapaz de reponerse en ese momento. A Ikki pareció bastarle con eso y salió disparado hacia el Coliseo.

 _Camino hacia las doce casas_

Cuando Seiya alcanzó la primera porción del camino que conducía a los templos se encontró con una escena perturbadora. Marín y Sirius habían iniciado el combate contra Mu de Aries y se veían bastante afectados por los golpes que habían recibido. Mu también lucía algo alterado por el combate. Se disponía a ir a ayudarlos cuando sintió un fuerte impacto de cosmos que lo mandó al suelo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? –Preguntó la voz del anciano Dohko.

\- Aghh, maldición. –Gruñó Seiya por el dolor en su espalda.- ¿Quién diablos es usted, viejo loco?

\- Más respeto para con tus mayores. –Exigió el maestro, dándole otra descarga de cosmos.- Eras mucho más educado cuando Marín fue tu maestra.

Seiya estaba completamente perdido. ¿Cuándo había sido Marín su maestra? Ese anciano estaba realmente desquiciado. Minutos después Shiryu alcanzó la escena, ya mucho más repuesto.

\- ¡Maestro!

\- Oh, Shiryu… ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te contuviste contra Pegaso?

Shiryu no sabía cómo explicarlo bien.

\- Maestro, creo que este caballero es muy distinto a los demás.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, al igual que tú. ¿Qué acaso ya olvidaste la leyenda que te conté?

\- No, maestro. –Respondió Shiryu en tono de niño regañado.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué dudas?

\- Porque dudo mucho que yo pueda llegar a ser un caballero legendario, maestro.

El viejito lo miró con compasión. El Shiryu que recordaba del futuro pasado era mucho más arriesgado, pero desde que el jovencito había llegado a los cinco picos, siempre había manifestado esa falta de confianza en sí mismo. Supuso que la falta de experiencia en el combate lo había intimidado. Eran las consecuencias de haber entrenado en la soledad de China, aislado de los combates con otras personas.

\- El poder está dentro de ti, Shiryu. Pronto lo descubrirás…

El maestro no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando vieron a Sirius salir disparado por los aires. Marín también estaba de bruces en el suelo, tras recibir la Revolución de Polvo Estelar de Mu, la técnica suprema de Aries. Seiya, que había presenciado todo aquello confuso, no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento sintió el Cosmos de Shaina desaparecer en alguna parte hacia el sur. Aprovechando el descuido de maestro y alumno, se incorporó y salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde el cosmos de su mentora había sido reducido.

 _Entrada a la casa de Aries_

Aldebarán estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Desde hacía más de una hora había percibido el intenso cosmos de Mu ingresar a los terrenos del Santuario, pero aún no llegaba al lugar acordado. Tal vez la guardia de bronce y plata había sido suficiente para mantenerlo lejos de las doce casas. No podía soportar más la espera y salió del templo apresurado, encontrándose a Algheti al final de las escaleras.

\- ¡Heracles! –Dijo furia en su voz.- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

El corpulento caballero de plata pareció asustarse ante la imponente voz del toro dorado.

\- Estoy custodiando el paso hacia las doce casas, señor… Pero, ¿qué lo trae hasta aquí a estas horas? –Aquello le resultaba bastante sospechoso.

\- Ya no tiene caso que lo oculte más. Estoy aquí para asegurarme que Mu y sus compañeros pasen hacia los doce templos.

La respuesta dejó totalmente confundido al plateado. ¿Estaba diciendo que iba a ayudar a los rebeldes?

\- ¡¿P-por qué, Aldebarán?! ¿Por qué ayuda a ese grupo de traidores?


End file.
